


A fairy reborn

by Fairy2003



Series: A fairy reborn [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, good acnologia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy2003/pseuds/Fairy2003
Summary: Lucy, wendy and Carla are betrayed by fairy tail aftwr two years of being ignored buy all but a few of the guild they leave to make their own guild but they find a new family along the way and some untold secret of the Stella realm are revealed a long the journey will they find forgiveness
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Wendy Marvell/Original Male Character(s)
Series: A fairy reborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990057
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. The betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy keep the comments constructive or positive please

Hi guys this is my first chapter of golden phoenix  
Lucy’s P.O.V  
Anger, it consumed me as I cried in magnolia Park under one of the cherry blossoms trees I then heard small voices calling my name I looked up and it was Wendy bless her heart and Carla Wendy was also angry when she got to me she did not say a word she just held out her hand so I took it and went to stand up to go home and the flash back of the last yeah hit me  
Flash back (still lucy P.O.V)  
We have all just got back from edouls and that black can’t what was his name Lilly I don’t know dragged out a girl who looked a lot like Mira apart from the fact the girl had short hair “lissanna” Natsu and happy yelled and tackled the poor girl to the floor “Hey guys I am back” The girl lissanna choked on tears and the fact she couldn’t breath with natsu on top of her Wendy walked up to me “lucy-nee do you know who that is” Wendy asked me innocently “No I am afraid I don’t know her Wendy” I answered her we both walked up to lissanna and went to introduce our self’s kindly “hi lissanna my name is Wendy and this is lucy-nee” Wendy introduced me and her she is so sweet I might talk to her and master about officially adopting her as my sister it might take a bit of time I’ll talk to gramps about it tomorrow it’s been a long day “hi Wendy-chan, oh hi Lucy” Lissanna said happily but sneered my name no one else noticed apart from me, Wendy and gajeel they all looked at me I just shrugged  
A two years later  
It’s been 2 years since lissanna came back and 2 years since natsu and the rest of the guild talked to me excluding Wendy, gajeel, levy, juvia, Mira, the thunder legion and master, I had officially adopted Wendy as my sister and I was going to tell her today as it was her 15 birthday I was at the bar going over Wendy’s plans as she was out trading with gajeel with juvia mira and Levy when natsu and the rest approached us  
“hey Lucy we need to talk you know what I a just going to say it straight we are kicking you of the team” Natsu said with no emotions what so ever “finally you had the balls to say it to my face but if you excuse me and the girls but me have a birthday to plan” I said and me and the girls got up including mira we went to the s-class stairs “don’t walk away from me you pathetic weakling anyways why are you going up to the s class floor you will never be s-class ever you are too weak” Natsu yelled and laughed so I did the only logical thing fight him  
“light speed” I whispered and in less then a second I was behind natsu “what the fuck” he yelled “guess what i am s class” i said as I channelled magic into my foot and kicked natsu sky high the girls just clapped and I looked up to see Laxus grinning secretly as was bixslow and freed, ever was on a date with ‘someone secret’ “Bitch how could you do that to natsu I bet you have slept with all the s-class males to be able to be s class” lissanna screamed and pointed a finger at me my anger was rising so much that juvia and mira had to intervene juvia dragged me away and mira slapped lissanna round the face  
“mira-nee how could you” Lissanna cried huge crocodile tears “lucy is strong and is an s-class wizard because of her strength and smarts she did not sleep with my boyfriend or bixslow oh and Freed bat’s for the other team” Mira yelled at her sister mira looked back and I mouthed a ‘thank you to’ her and she mouthed back ‘don’t worry about it’ lissanna pissed me of so badly what did i do to her why does she hate me did she have something against edouls me i don’t know and i don’t think I will ever  
“Can’t everyone see lucy has lied, cheated and manipulated my sister and the others into liking her and made mira hate me” Lissanna cried out and everyone in the guild went quiet then started throwing there magic spells at me Romeo just sat there not knowing what was happening juvia, mira and levy was Trying to protect me then it went black and my final seal broke and I shot out a wave of pure magic making every one faint apart from a few I ran out the guild my anger only building I ran to the park  
End of flashback  
I opened my bloodshot eyes and Wendy hugged me “Lucy-née I want to leave the guild with you I want to be with my big sister” Wendy cried and carried on crying in my arms till eventually she fell asleep and Carla flew her to my house while I went back to the but before that I checked Horologium’s key it was ten o’clock only master will me there I continued to walk to the guild  
When I got the i ran to master office and knocked I heard a muffled come in so I walked in “lucy my child I heard what happened did it break” Gramps asked concern etched all over his face “it’s okay gramps and it did break also me, Wendy and Carla want to leave the guild” I stated as I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall  
“nani are you and Wendy sure” Gramps asked hoping I changed my mind in that split second “yes gramps we are sure if the guild turned on me that quickly I don’t want the same thing happening to Wendy she is my little sis I have to protect her I will send letters through and once I finished training and join another guild I tell you and my team and laxus team in letters or lacuma call don’t know yet, can you not tell anyone apart from the grouped I just said at least till they ask about me “ I said clear in my answer but I could feel the tears that threatened to fall in my eyes  
“my child in the 2 years I have known you I have learnt so much about forgiveness though are paths may differ never change please” Gramps spoke as he removed her mark and removed Wendy’s and Carla’s me and him were both in tears I left his office and went home to see Wendy asleep hugging Carla the exceed looked relaxed and happy in Wendy’s arms I went to my desk and wrote 10 letters 4 to my team 1 to master 1 to the rest of the guild one for team natsu and 1 to Laxus then one for his team and one for the exceed after that I went to bed and Carla turned towards me and I peacefully drifted to sleep  
First chapter done so this is a fairy reborn I hope you enjoyed it I will try and upload another couple of chapters hopefully soon depending on life XXX


	2. The betrayal part 2

Hi guys I am trying my best I tried to write it a bit differently tell me what you think in the review section as always keep it positive comments or constructive criticism no hate coz nobody got time for that now on with the chapter   
Wendy’s P.O.V a bit in the past   
Me and gajeel just finished training he says I’m improving a lot when we got close to the guild something felt of as we approached the guild gajeel looked concerned when we walked in everyone was angry but there was no sight of Lucy-nee “hey Mira where is Lucy and what on earth happened to make everyone so worked up” I asked I was confused I wanted answers and I wanted them now Mira looked like she had been crying a lot just the Natsu came bounding through the guild doors with a huge lump on his head he looked enraged   
“that dunce” Mira yelled pointing at Natsu “kicked luce of team Natsu and called her weak and pathetic and lissanna said that the only reason Lucy’s s-class is because she slept with laxus, freed and bixslow” Mira yelled as tears began to fall from her eyes say I was enraged was the understatement of the century I did what my dragon said and attacked Natsu he did not see it coming ever so I managed to knock him out on my first hit and I did the same to lissanna me and Carla ran out the guild to find my big sis   
when we found her the sun was setting she was under a cherry blossom tree crying I went up to her and hugged her I looked up to her she is my role model and to see her cry breaks me she opened her blood shot eyes and looked at me as if all the light in the world disappeared “Lucy-née I want to leave the guild with you I want to be with my big sister” I cried and carried on crying in her arms till eventually i fell asleep   
In the morning (still Wendy’s P.O.V)   
I woke up to the sun pouring through the window it took me a minute to realise that I was in Lucy’s bed but before I looked for her I saw my mark was gone oh well my nose was then bombarded by the amazing smell of beacon, eggs, pancakes and loads more I jump out of bed and ran downstairs hungry “I see your up finally classic dragon slayer laxus and gajeel does the same thing but there on the coach instead normally with Mira and levy you know what I mean” Lucy rambled she does that in the morning   
“child don’t just stand there eat up we have a lot of travelling to do later” Carla scolded me like a mother oh Carla somethings will never change “yes Carla, hey Lucy-nee where are we going” I asked as I sat down to eat before I stuffed my mouth full of Lucy’s heavenly cooking god its soon good I am getting side tracked   
“we are going to the heartfilia Estate my old home I recently rebought the place and was thinking of turning it into a training place for our team and Laxus’s we can still do that just tell them through letter” Lucy suggested that’s a great idea “thasharegeatidea” I said with my mouth full of food “Wendy manners” Carla scolded me again “sorry that’s a great idea is what I meant” I explained and apologised   
Lucy’s P.O.V   
“Wendy manners” Carla scolded me again “sorry that’s a great idea is what I said” Wendy explained and apologised “its fine Wendy you’re my imoto after all and as of two days ago it is official happy birthday Wendy” I yelled not caring if the neighbours complained we are leaving today “Really Lucy its true cane I change my name to heartfilia” Wendy asked she was so excited about it “of course now you finish eating then packing and I will talk to my landlady about ending my lease” I told her smiling she was so happy that was all that was important to me I went to her apartment and knocked and waited  
“what is it oh its you Lucy see you finally left that guild thank god they abused your kindness for too long let me guess, you the little bluenette and the white talking cat are leaving” She stated as she looked at my bare right hand it seems like only yesterday she was moaning at me about rent she actually likes me know I think “yes miss young we are you where right that did abuse my generosity and kindnesses and yes we are leaving you known how I bought back my estate from when I was little we are going there and turning it into a training centre and loggings for travelling wizards on jobs unless your not a select few from FT” I explained it to her she looked at me like a proud mother “Lucy you know why I was so heard on you for rent I wanted you to see how strong you where and what you could achieve you have something’s that many don’t you have intelligence and are powerful you don’t rush into things unprepared you plain make strategies I saw you do in fantasia against your friend I know your will accomplished great thing’s but I new you could never do it all with ft” Miss Young exclaimed I was close to tears and so was she “you really thought that Miss Young” I chocked through the tears “yes now go and show the would your power child” she stated she had a proud look on her face that resembled a mothers I embraced her in a hug this is the last time I’ll see her ever again   
As we broke the hug I saw that Wendy and Carla were in the doorway and they had obviously finished packing “open gate of the maiden, Virgo” I chanted I could summon her by saying her name but summoning her though the incantation feels so comfortable to me “hello princess would you like me to store miss Wendy and miss Carla’s belongings in the celestial world” Virgo started as emotionless as ever “yes please Virgo can you get me the box of letters I gave you last night please” I asked her “yes princess right away and Virgo was gong along with Carla and Wendy’s stuff that wasn’t the backpacks they had on in two seconds she was back with the box “thank you Virgo you can go now and no punishment” I stated and sent her back before she could ask  
“Lets go to the guild before everyone arrives its still early only gramps will be there” Wendy stated and of we went after a few minutes of comfortable silence we reached the guild “ready Wendy, ready Carla” i said to them “ready Lucy-nee/Lucy” Wendy and Carla stated as we walked into the guild as expected no one was there not even Mira but she will be soon so we must hurry we went to masters office door and knocked and waited for a reply “come in,” we went in “Lucy, Wendy and Carla what are you doing here so early” gramps asked confused “gramps we would like you to tell the guild and give the selected people there stuff once all the guild is here or after 11 am gives us time to get out of town” I asked of him holding back the tears poor Wendy was trying her hardest not to cry “of course I will before you go I want you to know you three were my favourite” gramps agreed as tears started flowing down his face which made me and Wendy ball our eyes out “we will stay in contact you will be seeing Loki or Virgo in the future” I choked through sobs we wait till we stopped crying and left the guild   
Makarov’s P.O.V  
As they left my office a piece of my heart left those two have grown so much since i first met them Lucy defied all odds and became s class showing everyone the power a celestial mage holds and Wendy went from a shy little girl to a badass s class candidate “3rd you did well with those two” a familiar voice said behind me “1st you think so “ i asked her as I turned around “yes i do i have a feeling we will see them again maybe not in this guild but we will see them i know it” Mavis smiled at me but i could tell something else was going on in here head  
Unknown P.O.V  
So, her last seal has been removed and ingneels son betrayed her my poor girl i will see you soon daughter of mine we will be reunites once again the golden phoenix will rise a new


	3. The letters

At magnolia train station Wendy’s P.O.V  
“Hey Lucy-nee when does the train leave” I asked Lu as she bought the tickets “its 10 am now so in 5 minutes its about an hour by train and I got us a compartment for the three of us because of your motion sickness did you bring the patches that porlysuica gave” Lu said kindly checking I had everything what would I do without her and Carla “lu you are starting to sound like Carla” I said joking with her “well wen you are forgetful so you need reminding remember when I was sick and you went on a mission with the thunder legion and left the patches at home with me” Lucy retorted reminding me of that hell of a journey “thinking about that day made me laugh” Carla admitted “hey two against one that’s not fair” I pouted while Lucy and Carla laughed that was the first time al week I head Lucy genuinely laugh “oh well Wendy put a patch on the train is here” Lucy pointed out I looked up and saw the train Lucy and Carla began to walk towards the train while I put the motion sickness patch on and ran after them we were ushered to our compartment and told there would be a food trolley going round soon  
“open gate of the little dog, plue” Lucy chanted and plue popped out “plue-plue” the little white spirt said as he sat next to Lucy and munched on a lolly he got out of thin air out of the blue Loki popped out “watch it lion boy you almost sat on plue you cold hearted basted” Lucy yelled at Loki he looked mortified at Lucy “I am so sorry Lucy I wasn’t their to defend your honor the spirit king wouldn’t let us intervene believe it or not Aquarius was fuming she was about to try and drown the spirt king” Loki yelled panicked you could tell he was worried he called Lucy-nee her name not the normal princess like most of her spirts I can not imagine Aquarius being concerned about Lucy-nee after all she has tried to drown her and us a few times “Loki it’s fine I am fine I left the guild and going to the estate can you tell Virgo that her punishment it to draw me plans for a training Centre and rest stop that fits the diameters of the estate “ Lucy asked smiling at Loki he looked at her impressed “well Princess you took my idea on the punishment thing and yes I will tell her” Loki stated smirking evilly as he left “your spirts are wired Lucy-nee” I sated he just let out a sigh “that’s them on a good day” she smiled at me   
“anything from the trolley, anything from the trolley what would you like dears” the trolley lady asked as she reached us “I would like some toast and strawberry jam and a strawberry smoothie” Lucy asked the trolley lady “and you dears” the lady asked “I will have a mint choc chip cookies and a earl grey tea and some milk for my cat please” I asked and our food appeared out of fin air on the table in front of us when the woman was gone I gave the tea to Carla and ate my cookie and hade the milk “hey Wendy want to try some strawberry jam on toast” Lucy asked pushing a pit of toast towards me “sure” I replied talking the toast I popped it in my mouth and my face lit up it was delicious “it’s good isn’t it, it’s not as good as Mira’s I will have to ask Loki to get, us some when we send the check up letters in two weeks" Lucy said her normal smile creeping its way back “how did I not try this before it’s so good” I moaned “Wendy manners” Carla scolded me again she won’t ever stop doing that at least not till I am mated at least “hey lu what’s the time” I asked “its 11 why…” Lucy stated then stopped “the letter” we said at the same time oh well they cant stop us now I thought  
Lucy’s P.O.V  
its time I wonder how team Natsu will react I hope they like the gifts I sent them I miss mine and Laxus’s team already I hope they are okay  
At the guild hall Makarov’s P.O.V  
My normally loud and rambunctious guild was now quite no one dared make a noise for Lucy’s team and laxus team were still rightly seething in anger from the day before the normal happy and kind and talkative Mira was now mean and reserved she only spoke to the for mentioned people and me the normally happy go lucky levy was now in a dark Conner with the iron dragon who was comforting her last but not least happy the poor thing was so ashamed of Natsu I heard he refused to go home with Natsu and lissanna and stayed with gajeel, levy and panther lily he didn’t eat his fish ether I knew every one was in the guild I looked at the clock on my wall it was 11 here we go I walked out of my office with the box Lucy gave me “I would like your attention please “ I bellowed everyone looked at me when Natsu ruined the quiet “what’s the matter I want to go on a mission” Natsu stated rudely “Natsu dragneel you are banned from going on mission so is the rest of team Natsu” I yelled at him my anger flaring “what gramps you can’t do that” lissanna yelled back I ignored her “now I have your attention I have something to say and things to give to people firstly I regret to inform you that Lucy, Wendy and Carla have left the guild now I have letters from Lucy for Mira, levy, gajeel, juvia, Laxus, thunder legion and team and along with items come hear to get your letters” I announced it took a second for it to sink in and every one went into the spare office “levy for you Lucy wanted you to have the first full copy of her book you are the first to read and a letter” I told her she immediately opened the letter “Mira these are for you” I said handing her the letter and a little black box that was attached to the letter she like levy opened hers immediately I did this to everyone even team Natsu had an item I waited foe for the others to finish reading there letters   
Levy’s P.O.V  
I opened the letter as soon as I got it, it read  
Dear levy-chan, you are one of my best friends like Wendy you are like a sister to me in the book as a place holder is a locket each of you girls have one and so do me and Wendy it turns red we are in trouble and it works for each of us and the book no one else has read it yet I will really miss you lev also tell gajeel how you feel and don’t change please for the love of mavis don’t Change also is you need a breather come my old estate it is mine I bought it back ask master for the addresses he knows it   
Love your best friend /sister lu-chan   
I bust out crying and gajeel stood comforting me he had already finished his letter he put the locket in my hand round my neck   
Gajeel’s P.O.V   
The letter read  
Hey gajeel, you are like a brother to me you took that spot from grey you were there when I needed you, you’re the only one who saw my demons one’s no one else knows about I’ll miss you a lot please take care of levy please tell her you love her coz we all know you doo lover boy you have permission to beat Natsu up and also train coz when we meet then I want to spar you if you need a breather go to my estate master knows the address ask him  
From your bunny girl p.s never sing again :D  
God bunny what goes on in your head sometimes I went to comfort levy after that and saw the light orange locket in her hand and put it on her  
Mira’s P.O.V  
I immediately opened the letter I was given it read  
Dear Mira, you are like an older sister to me you took that role from Tatiana you helped show me how strong I was how amazing I could be helped me along with laxus and his team to be s-class I am so thankful for you all in the small black box attached to this letter is a locket all us girls have one it’s a picture of, if you ever need a breather from the guild go toy estate master as the address  
From you loving sister Lucy P.s tell laxus that you love him I want to be an auntie also the locket glows red if one of us is in trouble and stops when we are safe   
That made me smile I grabbed the box and like lu said there was the locket it was made of a black metal It felt warm I was not expecting that I saw laxus come towards me he took the locket and put it on for me  
Laxus P.O.V  
Blondies letter read  
Dear plug socket, you are like a brother to me, thanks for training me to be s-class I am so thankful for you all with your team and Mira and not giving up on me if you need a breather from the guild come to my estate master has the address also TELL MIRA YOU LOVE HER YOU DICK HEAD you made her wait long enough  
From your little sister Lucy P.s were both blonde you idiot  
She never changes and I never want her to I walked towards Mira I saw the necklace in her hand and put it round her neck she then hugged me and cried into my chest   
Juvia’s P.O.V   
Juvia opened Lucy’s letter there was a small box attached so juvia detached it and the letter it read   
Dear juvia I count you as one on my best friends you are like a sister to me and I am glad you no longer see me as a love rival and I hope you find some one wonderful like you I want you to know there cant be rainbows without rain like there cant be stars without the darkness of night If you need a breather from the guild come to my estate master has the address in the little box there is a locket with the picture of us on my birthday last year the day after I because s-class we partied for days on end also the locket glows red if one of us is in trouble and stops when we are safe   
From your ex love rival Lucy P.s all the girls have a locket and give Lyon a shot   
Juvia was sad she will really miss Lucy juvia got the locket out the box it was a dark blue metal juvia loved it and juvia put it on it did not feel cold like normal metal it felt warm it was weirdly comforting   
Freed’s P.O.V   
I opened the letter addressed to me, ever and bixslow ever was here today but she was so confused of what had happened Lucy’s letter read   
Dear ever, freed and bixslow, my hand is really tired so I wrote your letter as a group but I love you the same as everyone else excluding team shitsu ever the little black is box for you there is a locket with the picture of us in on my birthday last year the day after I because s-class we partied for days on end also the locket glows red if one of us is in trouble and stops when we are safe now friends you are an amazing person you have taught me so much about life and men I will miss you and your humor that only we know if I see your dad on my travels I will tell him to go shag duke hanbone and bixslow my acrobatics and pranks partner I will miss the fun we had now don’t stop the pranks in fact do the one I was planning and write me a letter on how it went with pictures hehehe If you need a breather from the guild come to my estate master has the address that that’s all of you now don’t change   
From the celestial mage you all know and love   
God Lucy you lift the mood and you’re not even here   
Evergreens P.O.V   
Good Lucy I will miss you too I took the locket out the metal was a light green color my favorite I had free help me put it on while bixslow was scheming in the Conner   
Happy P.O.V   
Me and lily saw the letter addressed to us lily held it while we both read it, it read   
Dear happy and lily I will miss you both, happy you were the only one form team natsu other than Wendy and Carla that remembered me and cared about us ask Mira for the fish I left for you it’s a big one make it last I will miss you happy now lily thanks for not always offering to help me on jobs when gajeel is with levy also help me get levy and gajeel and Mira and laxus together that job is for you to happy I will miss you lily and ask Mira about the kiwi I left for you   
Love your lushy / miss lucy till we meet again XXX   
Natsu’s P.O.V   
Master gave us a letter from some chick that read   
Dear team Natsu, I'll keep this short like Natsu’s attention span I hate you were once my best friends now you are all dead to me Natsu you brought me here just to heal your broken heart after lissanna ‘death’ you are such an ass and grey and Ezra you made me think I was like a sisters to you how wrong I was you are grate liars and I hate liars here is the stuff you left in my apartment   
From Lucy heartfilia the celestial mage you made an enemy of  
“Lucy says she hates liars then why is she lying Lis never died and I didn’t bring her here she just turned up out of nowhere and we let her tag along” I yelled in anger I don’t quite believe what’s coming out my mouth though “Natsu how dare you accuse Lucy of lying Lissanna ‘died’ 4 years ago But we went to edoules and she it turned out she was alive and was living there what is wrong with you, you were so protective of bunny girl before she shoed up what the fuck dude” gajeel yelled angrily then memories came back to e like a flash back from when I met luce to phantom to lullaby to oracion seis even edoles how could I forget luce I saw grey and Ezra have similar reactions we looked at each other with a look of what have we done lissanna though looked at the floor she didn’t care that we just hurt the light of the guild my best friend I liked luce as in like-liked her Lissanna just looked uninterested and bored something was off about her   
“Lissanna why do you not feel guilty about what you did to Lucy” Mira asked the question we were all thinking slightly worried about her sister “I don’t feel guilty because the bitch had what was coming to her she was so selfish she ran away from home because she didn’t want to do as she was told she is such a bit…. “Lissanna was saying before levy slapped her but freed stepped in “Lucy ran away because she was being forced to marry someone twice her age who is a known pedophile and child abuser and homophobe , who was believed to have killed his ex-wife because she was boring him and wasn’t producing sons for him he was never arrested because he has a lot of money and money buys police and judges so she ran away for her life “ freed yelled angry and upset “freed how do you know this” gramps asked kindly “he is my uncle he lives minstrel the foiren government has been trying to convict him but he has immunity by minstrel probably black mailing them ” freed stated as he retreated back to his team   
“she is still a brat who always needed saving by her spirts and friends” Lissanna spat Mira slapped her “Mira – n...” Lissanna stated “don’t finishes that sentence you are not my sister the Lissanna I knew was kind even to strangers what happened” Mira sobbed not looking at Lissanna “I grew up is all that slut has you round her little fingers” lissanna started again but I slapped her this time so over come with rage “luce is not a slut she is the bright light of fairy tail and she’s left with Wendy one of the most sweetest people and we pissed her off remember are you happy know two off the nicest people ever have left because you couldn’t be bothered to get to know luce and just made lies about her I still don’t understand how you convinced me Ezra and Grey those lies about luce wait I have no right to call her that “ I yelled my anger controlling my words “Natsu but you have known me longer” lissanna continued to try and make us see her point but none of us will ever be able to see her point “ do I though lissanna you have changed since you went to edoules a lot I don’t know you ant more don’t talk to me “I yelled at her and left masters office went home  
Makarov’s P.O.V   
As natsu walked out I turned to the others “can you leave me and lissanna alone please” I asked politely “yes gramps/master” they said once the left lissanna spoke “what do you want old man” to say I was disappointed was not true I was angry with her “lissanna do you have any idea what you did not just to Mira and elfman but to the rest of the guild but most importantly lucy” I stated controlling my anger was becoming difficult “no coz I haven’t done anything thing wrong I rid the guild of a weak pest” she sneered at me “lissanna how dare you not see what you have done you mentally abused an innocent guild mage made people around her turn on her and attack her, you have broken on of the cardinal rules of this guild you abused and attacked lucy drove her from her home because what you were jealous of her do you know that you have lost your sister I don’t know about elfman but MiraJane you have lost her” I confronted her with what she had done her blank not interested look not dropping “so she protected that slut she’s dead to me” lissanna laughed as she looked at her nails “how dare you that’s it lissanna you are here by expelled from fairytail for being a danger to guild members new and old” I exploded her constant lack of regret and guilt from what she did sicken me to the core I removed her guild mark “this isn’t that last of me I will make you all pay one day fairy tail mark my word’s” lissanna ranted as she ran out my office and guild oh lucy, Wendy and Carla I hope you are safe wherever you are   
Back to lucy, Wendy and Carla, Lucy’s P.O.V   
I dismissed the thought as soon as it appeared I looked out the window and soon I fell asleep that is an till I was awoken by an explosion seriously me and Wendy shared a look and got to our feet and ran in the direction of the explosion once we got to the train compartment we saw two mages already help and healing the passengers “Wendy” I said and she new and went straight to helping the mysterious mage heal the wounded i looked for the culprit and saw them fighting another’s mystery mage who seemed oddly familiar it was two against one so I jumped in to help “need a hand” I asked her she didn’t react and continued to fight so I still jumped in   
Hi everyone I hoped you liked this chapter who are the mystery mages please please please send in your ocs I need them for future chapters once again the details that I need is:  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Appearance:   
Personality:  
Magic:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Sexuality (optional):   
Thanks again for reading don’t forget to fave and follow and place review constructive feedback is welcome no hate though see you in the next chapter


	4. Start of something new

Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter  
Last chapter ended Lucy’s P.O.V”  
“need a hand” I asked her she didn’t react and continued to fight so I still jumped in “I’m fin I’ve got this" the mystery girl said and surrounded her self in a gold and navy light “cosmic dragon roar” she bellowed it was obvious that she couldn’t focus on both “Leo, Virgo now zodiac amour cancer” I yelled i was surrounded in light once it faded i was wearing a white top with dramatic sleeves and a light blue pinafore over the top with the cancer emblem on it with a black skirt underneath and thigh high boots with two swords in my hand (her normal cancer star dress) “lion brilliance” loke yelled blinding the attacked while Virgos got me behind my enemy and i sliced them up when he fainted i had Virgos tie him up in magic concealing rope   
“so your a mage” the mystery girl stated as i notice she finished a while ago “yeah names Lucy heartfilia” i stated as i went to shake her hand she was about to open her mouth when we heard someone cry “Astra Draconis where in the celestial world are you i told you to leave it to other mages” the owner of the voice was a dark blue exceed with tiny spots of white they looked like little stars “as I was about to say my names Astra Draconis nice to meet you Lucy” the girl know known as Astra stated and shook my hand   
“I am cassie nice to meet you” the exceed spoke “nice to meet you cassie is it short for anything “ i asked intrigued “yes its short for Cassiopeia the constellations of the queen why are you not shocked that i can talk” cassie asked me surprised “my little sister is a dragon slayer and has an exceed as well as well as one of my good friends” I explained “that makes sense speaking of travelling companions we should see if they need help healing” Astra stated “and Loki can you take the tide up mages to era and Virgo your punishment is to continue to draw up training filed plans” i explained to my spirts and they both disappeared along withe the criminals   
“let me guess Virgo always asks you for punishment so you are telling her to do something that is helpful as punishment smart” Astra complemented me “hey how do you know so much about her” I asked very confused “I am also a celestial mage i use the mythic keys” she stated “wait they exist my mum said that they did put only a celestial protector could use them “ I exclaimed “how do you know that unless are you Layla’s daughter “she stated slashed asked “yes” I said nervous   
“sister i have found you I’ll explain once we get to this address “ she said showing me a piece of paper i grabbed it from her hands “how on earthland did you get this address speak know i said holding cancers sword to her neck “my half father the spirit king gave it to me he said it would lead to the second protector i swear by the celestial world “she stated nothing happened if that were a lie her keys would shatter and disappear and appear to another mage “so your telling the truth then, dear mavis i need a moment come with me i need to see how Wendy’s doing  
Wendy’s P.O.V about 5 or so minutes in the past  
I went straight to helping the passengers it was only a few that were injured so i helps the boy who looked around my age to heal their injuries “your a mage” he asked i don’t know why he was shocked “yes I am the sky dragon slayer names Wendy heartfilia the exceed is Carla” i stated not looking up or stopping the healing one bit when I first joined ft I couldn’t do this i can only do this because of Lucy “oh sorry the names Brandon Caputo I use ice maker and wind magic” Brandon introduced himself i moved on to another person they only had miner surface wound that will scar but are quick to heal i was done in 2 minutes i noticed that was the last injured person to be treated “are you hear with any one “ i asked trying to break the ice “yeah my good friend Astra she’s like you a dragon slayer I mean and she has an exceed as well she’s bossy so be carful” Brandon laughed   
“whose bossy bran do tell “a sickly sweet voice said out of nowhere “no one cassie isn’t that great” Brandon yelp nervously i laughed they are so like gajeel and laxus when Lucy, Mira or levy catches them bickering I miss them so much calm done “Cass he don’t mean it any way bran turns out we have new travelling companions” a girl who i assume is Astra says changing the subject smart move i saw Carla go over to the over exceed who i assure is cassie and start to chat “yeah Wendy this is Astra she’s my half sister apparently, i am confused as you are don’t worry” lucy stated you could tell she hadn’t a clue what was happening once the train begin to move again we sat in silence waiting for our destination  
One hour later at the heartfilia estate Astra’s P.O.V  
“wow Lucy your house sure is big” i stated in surprise of its general size that must have been an absolute fortunate “yeah it is but it was worth every Penny” Lucy sighed it looked like she was reminiscing “should i call out one of my friends to search the house for intruders and other not so nice things” i stated ready to use Hermes’s key Brandon turned around he was walking in front with Wendy i think her name was “is the big dragon afraid of spiders” Ryan stated with an evil grin “spiders are the creatures of Satan they are evil” i yelled going over to Brandon to kill him “i think that’s a great idea i want to meet your spirts” lucy stated drawing my attention away from Brandon smart but i registered what she said and snorted “no you don’t the pervy basteds i cant handle being moaned at again by the goddess, oh well Hermes your up” I said i hope he didn’t flirt with her at least its not Zeus i don’t want to hear hera moan at me for not keeping him in line  
“hello gorgeous whose your friend over their” the god turned spirt asked as he flirted “not happening Hermes think with your head not you dick now go search that house for the unwanted you know the normal spiders intruder spiders “ i stated “of course i will princess i will do it right way" he yelled as he rand to the house at the speed of sound “so he’s like Loke” Lucy stated “worse he has no filter and no love interest unlike Loke and Aries” i stated “he can’t be that bag” Wendy exclaimed innocently “yes he can he was a god and they have ego for days” I explained at that second he was back “there is no intruders of spiders gorgeous but a few maids” the god explained as he stared at our boobs and buts “Hermes eyes up here” i reminded him and with that he disappeared back to the spirit realm “yep worse then loke” Lucy admitted “I heard my name” loke said as she appeared “we were only judging who was a bigger pervert you or Hermes” Lucy told him and his ego deflated “oh okay i will be going know “loke said but couldn’t go back “not so fast lion boy your explaining this thing to me about Astra and being a protector" Lucy stated glairing at Loke “of course princess lead the way” Loke said a little scared but he wasn’t actually Wendy and Brandon along with the exceeds where inside the mansion   
Lucy’s P.O.V   
As i walked in i felt like i was home which was odd as from the age of 11 till 17 it did not feel that way “spetto” i yelled in glee “miss Lucy why you have grown both in beauty and magic we are so proud come i will lead you and your friend to were the younger ones are” Mrs spetto said taking my hand she wore her same warm smile she had when i was younger she lead us to the private living room “would you like anything dears" Mrs spetto asked us all before she left “can i have a cinnamon and chocolate cookie and a cup of hot chocolate please” Astra ordered spetto leaned to me “I like this girl she has excellent taste in deserts and well mannered” spetto laughed “can i have and earl tea and strawberry jam on toast and a hot chocolate please” Wendy asked politely “let me guess Lucy turned you on to strawberry’s “spetto teased me “may i have a coffee and some doughnuts please” Brandon asked throw a yawn “can i have a strawberry smoothie And a triple chocolate cookies” i told spetto “good thin you all ordered some of mine and Lucy’s and my husbands favourite foods they are all prepared i be back in 5 with the food” spetto stated as she left “so were do we start” Astra asked “i suggest the us being related part” I suggested “ sit tight this is a bit long and please don’t interrupt me” Astra stated glairing at Brandon “what did i do” he said acting innocent   
“Now lets start this story hey okay it starts 400 years ago my mum wanted to have a child with he mate she was the first dragon to mate a dragon slayer so no one knew how i could happen So she asked the spirt king for help so he gave the dragons the ability to turn into humans in return the child was to also be his child as well as hers and my father’s she agreed and i was born she trained me along with my father who was a chaos dragon slayer he could turn into a dragon he learnt it after my birth he taught me how to do it as hell then you ancestor Anna heartfilia teamed up with the dark mage zeref and made the eclipse gate and sent us into the future to defeat Acnologia Now to you when your mother and father was trying to convince they weren’t having any luck one of them was infertile who i don’t know the spirit king did not say so once again your mother pray to the spirit king for a child so he did on the same conditions as my mother that the child was also his this is were it gets difficult your dad is still your bio dad and your mum is still your bio mum but the spirt king is also a bio parent “ Astra explained and in time to spetto came with the food she brought an extra tea for cassie as she forgot to ask for anything once spetto put down the food she left i was thankful for that i need this time in private i will thank her late  
“okay that’s a lot to take in so does that mean i am part spirit “i asked loke “yes it does princess you both are but that just means that when you die you will have the option to live on as a spirt in the celestial world of go to heaven” loke stated “thanks for that i needed that explanation thanks Astra lets eat then we will continue” i exclaimed and every one started eating and drinking after about ten minutes we were done “i have one question for lucy what happened to fairy tail the marks not on your hand “ Astra asked “ how do you know about fairy tail” Lucy yelled shocked “well firstly you were in the sorcerer’s weekly and it showed your guild mark on your right hand on the front cover and two the spirt king told be to go to fairy tail first then changed it a day later to your estate” Astra pointed out   
“oh well short story is that a girl who was believed to be dead came back to life and started to turn the guild against me and she succeed apart from a few people who included Wendy who i recently adopted as my little sister after 2 years of ignoring me my crush who she turned against me kicked me of the team and i jus ignored them and went to the s-class floor coz a year ago i made s class and said 0that i was too weak and that i probably slept with the s-class mages to be one so i knocked him out the zombie girl as i call her makes the guild attack me and my friends help me escape and i left the guild and letter i found out that those two also left the guild so yeah we are here to train want to train with us” I explained to my newly discovered sister and her friends “sure they” both replied “we can start next week give Virgo chance to make the training space you own the mountain right” loke asked “yeah why” i replied “just something Virgo asked me to ask you also Capricorn wants to help train you" loke finished “lucy can you call Capricorn out tomorrow i want to go over a schedule with him as i also want to help" Astra asked “that’s a great idea remind me tomorrow its getting late now i am tired i am going to bed” i said as i left my new friends with Wendy and Carla talking about training when i got into bed i thought out loud “hey mum i think this is a start of a new adventure and i cant wait “ and then i fell asleep for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thanks everyone for reading don’t forget to subscribe to the story is you like it and review like always keep it constructive and positive no hate


	5. Information and reunions

The next day Lucy’s P.O.V 

“miss Lucy you need to wake up now your friends are awake and waiting for you done stairs” spetto stated once she was assured I was not going back to sleep “okay spetto I will be down in a minute is breakfast ready and you don’t have to call me miss just Lucy“ I politely told her “yes mi-Lucy breakfast is ready just so you are aware we will be eating in the garden this morning as your friend Astra said she wanted to discuss stuff and show you her keys” spetto stated back what’s the time I reach over for my key’s pacifically hologram’s key which told me it was 10 am I bid goodbyes to spetto as he left the room and saw a clothes pile with a note that read “dear princess Astra asked me to get you your training clothes from the spirt realm you didn’t have any so I made you some call in I need punishment, Virgo” Virgo what am I going to do with you I quickly got changed into skin-tight black work out pants with stars and a matching crop top “open gate of the crab, cancer “ I called out “yes ebi what would you like” cancer asked I had a quick thought “I need a change make me look bad ass like Astra I need a new look but only hair” I asked him nervous he smiled and nodded his head what felt like a second past and he was done “I’m finished ebi “ he stated holding up a mirror I love it, it came just bellow my chin it had navy highlights the colour of night (think of Wendy’s hair after she cut it in Tartarus arc but blonde with dark navy highlights) “cancer it is perfect thank you so much” I thanked him and he left so I went down stairs and into the garden

“hey guys good morning” I said as I sat down “damm Lucy I am loving the new hair it suits you” Astra was the first to say anything as she looked up from her food “thanks I thought I needed a change” I said as I sat down to eat and spetto put a smoothie in front of me I said a thanks and she was gone “so let get down to why we are outside while I was eating last night I had an idea let train for a year or two and create a guild” Astra stated looking at us for an answer “that sounds like a great idea and Lucy-nee we could build the guild in the surrounding land and use the estate as dorms is big another” Wendy chimed in “miss Lucy I think this is a splendid idea as the spirit king asked me to give you this key and Astra this one” Capricorn said as he summoned himself “this is the dragon gate key the last mythic key I needed and the key to mine, Wendy’s and the rest of the dragon slayers parents” Astra stated in glee I am happy for her and Wendy “wait is this the spirit kings key” I asked at I subconsciously traced the marking in craved in said key “yes it is also you should call him out your self he wants to explain stuff to you and your companions himself miss Lucy I must take my leave” Capricorn explained before disappearing back to the spirit world

“here goes nothing Lucy we will open both gates at the same time okay” Astra said I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in “your right we have to do this l” I stated “now open gate of the heavenly sovereign/celestial dragon, spirt king, theta” we both chanted and out cane the spirit king and a gorgeous woman whose hair and dress looked like it was made from the night sky “mum I’ve missed you so much” Astra cried and ran into the woman’s arms who smiled gently at the mage “my old friend it is good to see you have found your sister” the king said to me “no offence your highness but your a lot smaller then normal” I stated and the Astra’s mum laughed “you owe me mustache face I told you they would notice she isn’t blind” that made every one else confused “stash face is actually normally gigantic and has a huge mustache” I explained “I thought it would be better to be this size as not to destroy your home” the spirt King stated “before you explain can I call any dragon with this key and if I want to call more then one can I” Astra asked before we talked deep stuff “yes and yes” the spirit king answered “great open gate of the sky dragon, Grandeeney” Astra chanted and a woman with light blue hair ran over to Wendy and they sat together and waited for the spirit king do his thing

“now let’s begin why I had you two meet is because something sinister is going on some dark mages who think Acnologia is a demon from the book of zeref and that obsidian keys are they keys to the seals so they are going after the protectors as they have access to the celestial world, they want to get the keys and remake the world in there image the reason that Layla bought the manner is because it is holy grounds that are sacred to the celestial world so you are protected here I think one of the dark guild members ether is controlling you guild mate or is impersonated them are there any other guild member that did not turn on you” the spirt King stated / asked “yes there is the members who did not betray me where, Wendy and Carla of course the iron dragon slayer and the lighting dragon slayer, the devil take over mage Mira Jane, levy Mcgarden and the rest of the thunder legion and our master” I answered

“metacanna trained his boy well but volt did not have a slayer” Wendy’s mum started “laxus has a lacuma” I stated “so does the poison dragon slayer cobra I go see him as part of his reformation and teach him about our magic as a favor for the council Lucy they were controlled by brain did you know that when they attack you” Astra stated out the blue “yeah I visit angel and teach her celestial magic and how to take care of her spirt fiends and help hot eye locate his brother” I explained “they get out on probation in two months they will need a guild to join lets make it know instead” I suggested “we could call it golden phoenix” Wendy chimed in still with her mum “Astra call out Cassiopeia please” the spirt king asked “sure Open gate of the ancient Queen, Cassiopeia” she chanted “child I am not ancient you need to change that” some said behind me I turned around and there was my mother Layla standing in front of me clear as day “mum I have missed you so has Aquarius” I cried as I hugged her “baby need to breath” she chocked “sorry mum” I apologized “I am going to leave now” the spirt king said and disappeared we all went and enjoyed time with our respective parents apart from Brandon I feel bad for him

Astra’s P.O.V somewhere in the house 

“how have you been I’ve missed you” I cried we were finally alone cassie was with Carla and Brandon “I have missed you every day we where apart dear child you have grown so much do you know that your father is with me in the celestial world even though you can’t call him he can see you and told be to tell you that you make us so proud my sweet girl your magic has grown you are on par with me “ mum cried as well we sat there hugging and crying for I don’t know how long but I fell a sleep in her arms

Theta’s P.O.V 

Once Astra fell asleep I asked a maid where her bedroom is and she showed me once we were there I laid her in her bed she was still in her pj as was every one as they hadn’t a chance to change I wrote a note and put it on her bed side table so when she woke in the morning she knew I went home and that today was not a dream and with that I went back to the spirt world  
Wendy’s P.O.V somewhere in the house  
“MUM I have missed you so much why did you leave” I cried into Grandeeney chest “baby I didn’t want to leave you but there was no choice when Lucy’s ancestor came to us with a solution to keep you and the other slayers safe and a way to defeat Acnologia and the spirt King granted us refuged in the celestial world we had to take it to keep you lot safe but knowing all that did not make leaving you any easier my sweet child I have missed you every day since I left please forgive me” Grandeeney explained I could tell that she was holding back tears “it is okay mum like Lucy has taught me I forgive you mum I am not angry with you I love you mum” I stated I sat there and hugged her and I fell asleep in her arms

Grandeeney P.O.V 

Once she fell asleep I asked a maid where her bedroom is and she showed me once we were there I laid her in her bed she was still in her pj as was every one as they hadn’t a chance to change I wrote a note and put it on her bed side table so when she woke in the morning she knew I went home and that today was not a dream and with that I went back to the spirt world

Lucy’s P.O.V in her bedroom 

“mum I have missed you so much” I cried as I hugged her “I have missed you thou I have been watching over you and your father I am so sorry you went through that mental abuse by him I thought he a kind man but I was wrong I am so sorry my phoenix “ mum apologized “mum it’s fine me and dad have sorted it out now after he lost the company her went to work at a trading guild called love and luck and got a different business up he owns a huge port now in the crocus I had to buy back the house from the bank” I explained “do you know me and your father met at love and lucky” mom stated “I know dad said and you also named me after a broken sign” I laughed the amount of times I heard that story already and we sat like that for who know how long before I fell a sleep

Layla’s P.O.V 

Once Lucy fell asleep I laid her in her bed I didn’t have the heart to wake her up just to change so I left it and wrote Lucy a note and put it on her bed side table so when she woke in the morning she knew I went home and that today was not a dream and with that I went back to the spirt world oh lord had I missed her though my little phoenix always bounces back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thanks everyone for reading don’t forget to subscribe to the story is you like it and review like always keep it constructive and positive no hate


	6. Meeting the Greeks

Next day Astra’s P.O.V  
I woke up with the sun like always cassie was asleep at the end of the bed I looked over to the bedside table and saw a note and a clock that said 9 am the note read   
“hi baby you fell asleep in my arms last night so I took you to bed and wrote this note to say I went home and that today was not a dream call me, Layla and Grandeeney for training see you then xxx love mum”  
That brought a smile to my face I did it I finally found mum and I found the little dragoness’s dragon as well yesterday was great but to day was the day I started our training so I got up, I grabbed my keys “open gate of the messenger of the gods, Hermes” I chanted “hey gorgeous what may I do for you” he flirted dear Athena give me strength “can you get mine, cassie and Ryan bags from the celestial world please “ I asked kindly “sure gorgeous you put the gode-“ i stopped him right there “don’t finish that sentence I am not pleading you case to the girls do you men not learn” I stated tried of the same old stupid comments and with that he” grabbed our stuff dropped it off and was gone again for god sake and there stupid ego hades is the only one how’s ego isn’t the size of mount Olympus X2  
“Astra you awake and decent” I heard Ryan banging on my door “yes the whole estate is after that noise” I hushed him as I opened the door to give him his bag “so you had already got our bags I will be taking mine and leaving I need to get to safety before cassie knows it was me who woke her” Ryan whispered and ran off not before I saw Lucy chasing him yelling angrily to never wake her up then I saw a streak of dark blue fly past me and then I new that Ryan was dead it was good to know him oh well I have to get changed but first a shower I don’t remember the last time I had warm running water  
An hour later   
The shower turned into a bath and it was bliss I got changed into a pair of black workout leggings with a matching crop top and sports bra and went down for breakfast and to go over the training scheme I saw we were eating in the garden again no problem I love Lucy’s garden it was beautiful “someone finally decided to show up help Wendy wont heal me” Ryan whined “well if you didn’t wake up the whole estate with your banging then you wouldn’t be injured” Lucy stated innocently “so on a different subject training luce wait is it okay if I call you that” I started to explain but stopped when I saw the look on Lucy’s face “it’s fine it is just it will take some getting used too” luce stated Wendy looked at me I mouthed I’ll tell you latter,  
“okay first of once we eat breakfast at 9:30 start tomorrow morning the breakfast thing but after breakfast we will meditate for an hour and a with Capricorns help then for 1 and a half hours we will be training with the dragons for me and Wendy, Layla or the spirit king for Lucy and with the Anemoi and cassie will be training Carla in transformation magic then lunch will be at 12 for 1 hour and I will practice summoning with Lucy while Wendy and Ryan practice hand to hand combat for 2 hours then Wendy you will train with Grandeeney again while I help Lucy with hand to hand combat while the cats practise transformation magic and Brandon his ice make for an hour then we meditate again for an hour to empty your magic containers and as you sleep the refill and become bigger over time now lets start Lucy can you summon Capricorn please since its 10:30 now we will meditate for half an hour” I finished explaining the training schedule and luce called Capricorn out   
“hello miss Lucy and friends I was listening to your conversation from the celestial world and think it is a great idea now have you finished eating” the sea goat ask us “yes we are “ I answered while I heard Ryan growl in annoyance “ excellent now lets go on the grass” Capricorn stopped talking long enough for us to move “now sit up straight and cross your legs and close your eyes and relax focus on the flow of you magic once you feel like you found it let it surrounded you feel it in the air around your now continue that for half an hour” the sea goat commanded   
Half an hour later  
“now Miss Lucy, and cats pull the energy back in and feel it bring more ethonano with it but miss Astra, Mr Ryan and miss Wendy do not pull it back in just gently start to let go and feel it disappear in there air now open your eyes miss Wendy now eat the air and miss Astra and Mr Ryan eat these” the spirt stated and we did as he said “wow I feel really good” Carla stated happily “yeah it is really rejuvenating “ I agreed “now I must be off now the spirt king wants to give you two something so call him out” Capricorn stated before leaving   
Lucy’s P.O.V   
After meditating I felt great and as soon as Capricorn left I did what he recommended me to do “open gate of the heavenly sovereign, spirit King” I said summoning him “my daughters I grant you Lucy the celestial queen armour, and Astra I grant you the ability to use celestial armour like Lucy’s zodiac but for the gods (basically star dress but for the Greek gods and goddess) and the celestial dragon queen armour” he explained smiling “thanks pops we will make you proud” Astra stated proudly “yeah I will get stronger and make you and mum proud” I said determinedly and with than he was gone back to the celestial World   
“Hey luce how about for our first training session we show each other our keys” Astra suggested while beaming the she looked like was in thought and her smile faded “that a good idea we can jot down what there magic’s are and how they may work with my keys “ I stated she was smiling again “that’s a great idea by any chance how good are your strategies” Astra asked out of nowhere “there are great when we where on missions with our friends from fairy tail Lucy-nee strategies meant minimal destruction and 100% success “Wendy chimed in “that’s great you and Athena will get on great, I will go first lets start with the goddess shall we 3 at a time” Astra asked “yeah sure” Wendy and me said she wanted to see them too what surprised me was Ryan came and sat beside Wendy wait till I tell Mira about them he, he   
Astra’s P.O.V   
“open gate of the goddess of wisdom /spring/ the moon, Athena, Persephone and Artemis” I chanted holding out 3 ornate bronze keys “hello Astra/princess/star child” they said as they appeared “Artemis why do you call me star child when I have a name” I asked the moon goddess “because you are a child of the spirit king, theta and the chaos dragon you are a child for the cosmos but I like star child better” the goddess explained “now on to introductions I am Athena goddess of wisdom and strategic warfare and a chastity goddess” the wisdom goddess said “I am Persephone goddess of spring and Queen of the underworld I have plant magic and a little healing” Persephone stated “I am Artemis goddess of hunting, the moon and chastity I use Luna magic and I am an excellent archer better than my brother and Eros” the Luna goddess said “that’s great know you can go home I need to call out the others “of course” the replied and a second later they were gone   
“next three, open gate of the goddess of beauty/the heath/ the queen of Olympus, Aphrodite, Hestia and Hera” I chanted while holding 3 more bronze keys “hello mortal/Astra” the former goddess said at the same time “wow Greek goddess are gorgeous all of them” Wendy said stunned “thank you sweetheart you are very kind I am Hestia goddess of the heath and home I use fire magic and like Athena and Artemis I am a chastity goddess ” Hestia introduced herself I genuinely don’t think she has a mean bone in her body “I am Aphrodite I am the goddess of beauty and love I use hypnosis magic” the goddess stated “I am Hera queen of Olympus and wife of Zeus and goddess of marriage and motherhood I use foresight magic” Hera explained and with that they went back to the spirt world   
“last goddess then break” I said grow a bit tired “sure” Wendy and Lucy stated understanding “open gate of the goddess of the harvest, Demeter” I chanted holding a single bronze key in my hand “hello Astra have you had enough rest oh I am Demeter goddess off the harvest I use weather magic I am Persephone’s mother I can tell your tired Astra for the love of Olympus take a break I am off” the goddess stated and was gone in a second one of Lucy’s maid friends came out “it is time for lunch now “the kind woman said “thank you spetto” Lucy thanked spetto and I ran to the food the others not far behind “after lunch you can meet the gods then I can meet the zodiac” I suggested before I dove in to the spread that was prepared the cats were already there eating and drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thanks everyone for reading don’t forget to subscribe to the story is you like it and review like always keep it constructive and positive no hate


	7. Meeting the Greeks part 2

After lunch Lucy’s P.O.V  
The goddesses seemed nice a little crazy though oh well “hey Astra how about i introduce the zodiac then you introduce the gods so it gives you a break” i suggested Astra looked at me like i was the best thing since mavis knows what “that sounds like a good idea i need a break” Astra sighed “you have no idea what the Olympian men do once there summoned” she continued “lets get started” i stated do you need any special requirements to summon spirts” Astra asked “yeah water for Aquarius why these a lake not far from hear lets go there “ i asked/explained “because i could purify the water i know Poseidon is fussy I don’t know what Aquarius is like though ” Astra answered “yes” was all that was said “let do her last then so the water is still pure for Poseidon’s fussy ass” Astra grumbled “just hurry up i want to see them” Ryan yelled impatiently  
“First 3, Loki, Virgo and Aries” I chanted “you called hime, your Prince has arrived, Gomen'nasai Hime” said spirits said as they appeared “loke you start” I stated trying to keep his flirting to a minimum “of cause my love my name is loke and I am the leader of the zodiac and I am the lion I use light magic “ loke finished and sat by Astra and Wendy “not a chance pretty boy” Astra said before he could flirt With her “hello Lucy-sans friends its nice to meet you I use wool magic that make someone to relaxed to fight Sorry” Aries stammered before she disappeared back to the spirt world “loke you go to now” I instruct led the lion spirit “see ya gorgeous” loke flirted before he left “hello I am Virgo I use chain magic that I use to dig puni” Virgo was about to finish when I sent her back now next 3  
“Gemini, Sagittarius, Taurus” I chanted again “Taurus first now” I stated before he could speak “yes miss luuuccy I am just tauuruus the bull I use my axe hand brute strength” Taurus said before he went back to the spirit world “we're the twins I’m gemi/I’m mini he can transform into people who are wreaker of equal to our summoner but only three people to do a new one an old one must be forgotten” the twins said before they left “ I use archery” he said before leaving next two  
“open gate of the sea goat/ crab, Capricorn and cancer “hello ebi/miss Lucy and friends” the spirit introduced themselves “I’m cancer and I use my scissors to cut hair and color it like what I did to Lucy’s” cancer said then left “you already know me I use speed combat magic now see you all later miss Lucy” Capricorn said before he left  
“last two lets go to that lake now shall we” Astra suggested unenthusiastically “follow me then” I said the girls plus Brandon and exceeds once we got to the lake Astra knelt on the bank putting her hand in the water Astra chanted “what once was impure and dark let my holy celestial light cleanse thy water and make it pure once more” the lake glowed gold and blue and what once was a green bog was now crystal clear and clean water you could drink the stuff “teach me that” I asked her “of course now spirts” Astra said bringing me back to why we were hear  
I stuck Aquarius’s key in the lake and Scorpio’s in my other hand and chanted “open gate of the water bearer/scorpion, Aquarius and Scorpio” calling all my spirts is so tiring “hey brat you finally listened and summoned me in good waters and with my boyfriend I use water magic and he use sand magic now don’t disrupt our date again unless you’re dying brat got it” Aquarius yelled at me before she left dear mavis I can’t win oh well win some lose some “Astra your turn“ Ryan said he look amused at something Astra just looked really irritated  
Astra’s P.O.V  
I am not looking forward to this all of them are bloody flirts apart from hades Ryan has already met most of them he just looks amused and smug “lets just start then shall we” I stated not looking forward to dealing with the gods “hades, Poseidon, Zeus” I said I just want this to be quick “why didn’t you use the full chant” Lucy asked me “its too long “ I said as the gods appeared “miss Astra, Stella mister Ryan and new friends/mortals, /gorgeous and cat’s” the gods introduced themselves “I’m hades and I use soul magic my brother Poseidon uses water and Zeus lighting” hades explained quickly so the other two couldn’t talk and I made a mental note to thank him later as they disappeared  
“now Apollo, Aries, Hermes” I chanted “hi beautiful/star child/princess” they said as they appeared “I am Aries I use sword magic my half-brothers Apollo uses solar magic and Hermes speed and portal” Aries said quickly so the other two couldn’t have a word in at least he is sane I mouthed him a thank you before they went back to the spirts world  
“Last but not least Hephaestus my favorite along with hades and Aries for the gods” I said and he appeared “hello Princess I fixed your sword and bow oh hello you lot I am Hephaestus I use fire magic like Hestia but I use it to forge and fix weapons” the former god said giving me my sword and bow I hugged him “thank you Hephaestus these were gifts from my parents and you fixed them I am so thankful for your help” I cried “I made them for your parents miss Astra who damaged it any way” the blacksmith god-spirt asked I pointed at Ryan “he did” I stated and Brandon got a glare that promised death by Hephaestus before he left for the celestial World he shouldn’t of engulfed it in his ice  
“that wasn’t so bad was it” cassie stated “yeah thanks to Hades, Aries not giving the other chance to speak” I point out “true” cassie agreed lord I am tired is it dinner I wonder what’s for dinner “Astra-chan can I call you that” Wendy looked up at me and asked “of course your my sister’s sister after all little dragon” I told her kindly “really, Lucy our family is growing so fast” Wendy said smiling up at lucy “princess if you don’t mind I have prepared dinner also Capricorn has given me instructions to give you a diet” Virgo said after she appeared out of nowhere “what diet Capricorn care to explain” Lucy called out to the sea goat “miss lucy this diet is the perfect training diet its high in muscle building protein and low in fats high in energy” the sprit replied like he had this conversation before “let’s just eat then meditate then bed okay” I suggested “that a good idea Astra-chan” Wendy agreed Ryan and the exceeds just nodded there heads  
After dinner, Lucy’s P.O.V  
“that was actually good thanks Virgo” I said admitting defeat “so miss Lucy we have finally found something that works diet wise” Capricorn laughed as he appeared out of nowhere “what is it with you spirits and appearing without me asking to I blame loke “you called princess” loke said as he appeared out of thin air mavis help me “loke go home I used your name I did not call you there’s a difference you to Virgo you can both go back I will call you tomorrow” I told them Astra looked at me knowingly the two spirts went home  
“Now that those two have gone let’s meditate” Astra suggested “let’s begin now sit up straight and cross your legs and close your eyes and relax focus on the flow of you magic once you feel like you found it let it surrounded you feel it in the air around your now continue that for half an hour” the sea goat commanded  
Half an hour later  
“now push as much magic out of your magic containers as possible do not pull any ethonano in so focus on emptying your body of magic” the spirt further explained after a minute or so I felt magically exhausted I opened my eyes and saw the others had moved to the house only Astra remained out then her spirit Artemis appeared from the spirt world “go to sleep child I will take her to her room when she is finished she takes things a lot slower then most for optimal impact as her mum taught her she will be done soon so go I will watch her” Artemis said as she sat down near Astra and new she was safe so I went to bed for the night and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out for the count


	8. Long time no see

Gajeel P.O.V 

It has been 2 months since lucy, Wendy and Carla left along with the joy of the guild no one is happy any more Cana doesn’t drink, Erza doesn’t eat cake anymore the fights between the men have stopped the worst ones though are natsu and levy, Natsu doesn’t do anything he just sits in a dark corner of the guild with a bottle of fire whisky, shrimp on the other had has completely stopped reading any book that is not lucy novel or letters at least she no longer cries herself to sleep at night I think it’s time our little rag tag group pay her a visit “hey shrimp go get the team and Laxus’s I have a mission that says to protect an heiresses mansion” I told her eyes lit up for the first time in mouths and with that she went to grab the others oh bunny girl we can’t wait to see you and the kid I saw that levy had finished getting everyone and we were of

“hey gajeel laxus you know we have to take a train” Mira pointed out both me and sparky went green “oh look the big bad dragons are green at the thought of transport” juvia mocked us “shut it rain woman” I retorted we all bust out laughing “I got the address from gramps so lets go” levy said this is my first time I think I have seen her general happy in months “hey before we get the Train how about we back a overnight to a week bag and stuff they have probably missed like Lucy’s favorite strawberry jam and smoothie or Wendy’s mint choc chip cookies” Mira suggested “and Carla’s tea also I miss them can I come” I heard happy asked behind me “of course you can lily is coming to so you have company” levy replied sweetly poor cat was distraught when the girls left “meet back in an hour at the train station make sure you’re not followed” laxus said looking at the girls and happy “yes sir” they said in unison while trying not to laugh

An hour late, levy P.O.V

I can’t wait to see Lu chan, Wendy and Carla again I have missed them I known every one feels the same in less the 1 hour we will be reunited I can’t wait “hey shrimp calm down would ya” gajeel said smirking his way of smiling the last letter I received lu spoke of people who are helping her and Wendy get stronger lu is s class how much stronger does she want but she was vague didn’t say much said she changed her hair but that was all “hey book worm the train is here now lets go” Laxus moaned in typical Laxus style “coming” I yelled as I ran to board the train “say who do you think she meet imagine if it was another celestial mage or slayer of both” Mira stated as an ice breaker “yea juvia wonder’s too it should be interesting when we find out” juvia said in her usual 3rd person

One hour later

We arrive at lucy mansion and oh my mavis it’s huge “it like a town bunny girl got money ”gajeel said I knocked on the door and heard someone yell something the we heard an “I’ll get it practice that move till I get back” it was a stern voice but it wasn’t Wendy’s or Lucy’s or Carla’s suddenly the door opened “on second thought lu or little dragon come here” the girl who opened the door yelled “who are you” I asked “lev guys” lucy yelled before she tackled us to the ground “lucy Oran heartfilia we do not tackle people at the door miss spetto can you please sort out some sleeping arrangements for my daughters friends” an older women who look like a exact copy of lucy but older yelled at lu but spoke kindly to the lady next to her “sorry guys come in I have missed you all wait one moment hey Astra can you call the others please” lucy asked the girl who opened the door she was very pretty she had wavy dark blue hair that reached just past her shoulders she looked a year older then lucy she had a defined body and a strong presence

“sure guys get in here last one in has to was the clothes for two weeks” the girl now known as Astra yelled first came Wendy then Carla and another exceed then two older woman like Lucy’s mum and a boy wo looked Wendy’s age or a year older “damm it you are air warped and you two can fly and Grandeeney and theta just closed and reopened the gates in here” the boy complained “bran you snooze you lose” the seconds exceed said while fist bumping Carla “hey miss spetto looks like Ryan is washing our clothes for two weeks” Astra laughed “I won’t ever get to sleep” the boy I mean Ryan fake cried Wendy then sniffed the air and realized we were here “minna” she yelled tackling us “dear mavis do we have a sign on us that says tackle me that we don’t know about” freed joked “yeah first cosplayer now you kid is there something we don’t know” Bixslow added “you two are still the same as ever I see now let go to the living room and talk” lu suggested we all nodded and followed her

“now may I ask who the other people are” ever asked politely “yes dear I am Layla Lucy’s mother and the spirt for the Cassiopeia gate which Astra owns as part of the mythic key’s” Lucy’s mum explained “I am Grandeeney Wendy’s dragon parent I am one of the many dragons of the Draco gate boy your father Metallicana is also a dragon of the Draco gate” Wendy’s mother told us gajeel was close to tears “do it child” the adult with the navy hair told Astra “open gate of the dragon, Metallicana “I said and a man that had gajeel hair but in silver and full of piercings appeared “hey brat long time no seen” he said smirking “Metallicana behave I am theta Astra’s mum her bio mother she is half dragon I am the celestial dragon” theta I think her name was explained “hey names Astra cosmic dragon slayer I am a 0 gen dragon slayer I am half dragon and my father was one of the first dragon slayers in existence he was a chaos dragon slayer” Astra stopped introducing herself “tell them” theta encouraged her child

“before I tell you who my father is there is a story that needs to be told my mum and father discovered that they were mates they were the first dragon and slayer to be mates so my mum prayed for help so they could have a child the spirit king heard my mums words and granted her wish in return there child would also be his so when my parents woke up the next morning my mom could turn human it wont be till a year or so after my birth that dad could transform into a dragon, mom was queen of her pack which were the dragons of the slayers on earthland to day even lacuma dragon slayers it was the strongest pack till zeref happened when I was 9, me and my father were training while mum was visiting the celestial world zeref approached us and tied my father do the ground while he hurt me when he got bored of physically hurting me he cursed my father to think me and mum are dead and a dragon who’s family died is a dangerous one so he went of on a rampage and killed dragons and slayers nor caring if the were friend or foe zeref forced me to watch and the he cursed my father again this time to do as he wanted I cried and zeref laughed in my face, my father’s name is Acnologia he isn’t evil he is cursed lets get that straight and if this conversation leaves this room I will find you and erase or memory of meeting me” Astra finished her tale I felt bad for her I can’t imagine dealing with that abuse  
“let’s move on my name is cassie short for Cassiopeia I can transform into a human and wolf I can use light magic along with area that’s about it” the cat I mean cassie explained “name's Ryan ice dragon slayers and a bit of” Ryan said he was distant like he didn’t like strangers “dear Olympus i am starving when is dinner” Astra asked break the silence “here is dinners princess’s “virgo said bowing to lucy and Astra” they look confused we should tell them” Lucy laughed “sure you tell while I eat dragons slayers hungry is no joke we should all eat its been a day” Astra stated as she reached for the food virgo prepared “I think we should leave you kids to it we need to go grandeen, Layla you stay fill in blanks you to Metallicana catch up with your son see you tomorrow” Theta stated sweetly and in a second her and Grandeeney where gone

Lucy’s P.O.V

How did I get left with telling the story I only found out 2 months ago “so the story” levy ask “yeah well my mom and dad had been trying to have a child for years mum prayed to starch face to give them a child he granted them the wish under the same pretense of Astra they will also be a child of the stars as well as mum and my dad Jude and bamm I happened so Astra is my sister though the spirt king who is technically our father we each have keys to protect for me it’s the zodiac and silver key along with ruby and sapphire” I explained I took a break to eat “and I protect the mythic keys so the god and goddess keys along with the royalty and creatures we are known as the celestial protectors” Astra finished the last part

“hello miss lucy and friends it’s time to meditate now” Capricorn stated after he opened his own gate, again “give us five minutes “I asked “yes miss lucy I will be outside do your fairy tail friends want to join is so they can” my trusty spirt stated he was met with nod’s and quite “let’s do this” Wendy with fake enthusiasm

“let’s begin now sit up straight and cross your legs and close your eyes and relax focus on the flow of you magic once you feel like you found it let it surrounded you feel it in the air around your now continue that for half an hour” the sea goat commanded

Half an hour later

“now push as much magic out of your magic containers as possible do not pull any ethonano in so focus on emptying your body of magic” the spirt further explained after a minute or so I felt magically exhausted I opened my eyes and saw the others had moved to the house only Astra remained then her spirit Hestia appeared from the spirt world “go to sleep child I will take her to her room when she is finished she takes things a lot slower then most for optimal impact as her mum taught her she will be done soon so go I will watch her” Hestia said kindly as she sat down near Astra I knew she was safe “hey blondie we have missed you it’s been good to see you again” Laxus said as I walked passed but I stopped I hugged him “I’ve missed you all to sparkler, how long you stay” I asked “don’t know a week or two if you’ll have us” Laxus guessed “that sounds good I bet Astra would help you and gajeel with your dragon slayer magic” I told him “let’s discuss this tomorrow did you know your maid is making me and Mira and iron brain and shrimp share a room” Laxus asked me I must thank spetto and Virgo for that tomorrow “no see ya” I said before I went to my room for the night and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thanks everyone for reading don’t forget to subscribe to the story is you like it and review like always keep it constructive and positive no hate


	9. Training can be fun

Lucy’s P.O.V  
I awoken to the sounds of banging on my door followed by arguing then silence at that moment the whole house felt the rage of one celestial dragon slayer in the two months we have known her we found out that if she is woken up by loud noise Astra will be mad very mad like Mira when Gajeel destroyed her bar mad I opened my door a smudge to see her seething in anger at Gajeel and laxus “what the fuck do you think you are doing waking us up by yelling and banging don’t answer “ she said in a sickly sweet voice that screamed you will die “run” i whispered to them I knew they heard they took of but that did not save them Astra just star jumped to where they were I came down the stairs to see all the girls with evil looks on there fave “girls” Astra said and with that the boys had attacks thrown at them that’s what them two get for waking up the whole house “bunny you’re here save us” gajeel pleaded he was met with a death glare from me and all the girls apart from Wendy “what was all that yelling about anyway Laxus, gajeel explain now” I asked them still angry at being awoken so rudely  
“well sparkles over there and I woke up early so we went down stairs and talk about what we should do today that would count as training and be fun” gajeel begun to explain “I said we have mini battles like at fantasia minus you know the you girls life’s being on the line and all that” Laxus interrupted him “I said that was stupid and said that we have done that before many times so I said capture the flag coz we have never done that” gajeel butted in “that’s a stupid idea and boring it’s a child’s game battles are fun way to showcase skill” Laxus yelled over Gajeel idiots this is going nowhere   
“I have an idea how bout we play capture the flag with a twist if you get caught by the enemy you will have a 10 minute battle you ever wins continues if you lose your out” Astra suggested “that’s a great idea we can get one of the dragons that you have Astra that does not have a slayer here to be a referee” levy pointed out “that’s fair” sparkles and iron post admitted “let’s have breakfast first and meditate then we will play” I stated they all nodded with quit okays before they digged into what virgo prepaid this morning  
Half hour later  
“Capricorn” I asked “Miss Lucy, are Mr Laxus and your fairytail friends joining in again” he asked “yes” was all that I said and we began “now sit up straight and cross your legs and close your eyes and relax focus on the flow of you magic once you feel like you found it let it surrounded you feel it in the air around your now continue that for half an hour” the sea goat commanded   
Half an hour later  
“now every one apart from the slayers pull the energy back in and feel it bring more ethonano with it but Miss Astra, Miss Wendy, Mr Ryan, Mr Gajeel and Mr Laxus do not pull it back in, just gently start to let go and feel it disappear in there air now open your eyes miss Wendy now eat the air and miss Astra, Mr Ryan, Mr Gajeel and Mr laxus eat these” the spirt stated handy them sweets for their respective element and we did as he said “wow I feel really good” Carla stated happily “yeah it is really rejuvenating” I agree “now I am going to call out a dragon who has not got a slayer here and is unbiased open gate of the dragon, bane” Astra stated “hey names bane poison dragon Astra what do you want” the dragon asked “well I need you to be the referee of a game we will play as part of training you will have this exceed called happy and juvia as company” Astra asked the poison dragon with puppy eyes  
“fine lets get on with it how long will the whole game last” he asked “the first round 1 hour and a half depending on if someone catches the opponent flag if not a second round will be 1 hour after lunch” Astra explained to the spirt who just nodded his head “we need rules” happy pointed out “that’s true I vote no spirts only the armor and no ruin traps” levy suggest “good idea and no teleporting” Gajeel added “lets do the teams how about we all write down our names on paper put the in a hat and have one of the maids pick the names out for the teams” I suggested “lets do that” ever suggested looking smug for some Reason same as Astra it’s creepy  
10 minute later once the teams have been decided  
“okay so team one is Wendy, Carla, levy, lily, Freed, Brandon and Gajeel and team 2 is lucy, Astra, Cassie, ever, Laxus, Bixslow and Mira the game is in the forest surrounding the estate may the best team win now shake hands this will be a fair game if I see cheating the offender will be eliminated from the game and forced to run 20 laps of the forest you have 5 minutes to think of a game plan and get to the forest” bane stated (he was now in his human form) while petting happy’s head with juvia sitting next to him playing with her hair   
Astra’s P.O.V   
(team can you all here me don’t stop walking this is telepathy’ I called out to them ‘yes Astra we can’ they replied ‘ while all you are asleep I was exploring the forest to see where the best place to train and maybe put a small building so I now know the forest like the back of my hand so bane told me and Wendy where our flags are individually so we don’t know where there’s are and they don’t know ours I suggest that lucy you hide in the trees to with the Sagittarius star armor on and I will be waiting with you in another tree in my twin god’s armor which is Apollo’s and Artemis combined with my dragon wings’ I suggested ‘Cassie you go with laxus and Bixslow you have your baby’s Evergreen, Mira I want you all up in the trees and if you see them near you move if there is an opening attack if not don’t, conserve your magic got it’ lucy finished)  
“go team” we all yelled before we got into places me and lucy quickly summoned our star amour bows and senses at the ready we heard bane’s roar to start I spotted levy up ahead but I also smelt Lily I saw that Lucy had seen levy it took a minute before lily came in my line of sight I gave lucy the signal to fire “shit” was all that was heard before they were teleported out the forest “Lily and levy have been taken out team 1 has 5 members left team 2 still has 7  
(that was you and lucy weren’t it’ Cassie asked ‘yep do you feel any magic near you and laxus’ I answered her ‘yes it’s Brandon and Wendy’ Cassie replied ‘hey you know the requip i was teaching you before we met lucy and the others’ I said ‘yeah the one you had Hephaestus makes and the twins teach me to use’ Stella continued ‘transform and use it fight Wendy Laxus won’t’ I told her)  
Cassie P.O.V   
“Laxus you feel that it is Wendy and Brandon I’ll take Wendy you take Brandon” I whispered to him so only he heard his response was a nod so we jumped down to fight “hello you two” I said as I transformed in to a human and requiped my bow “wen I’ll take Laxus you take Cassie” Brandon explained time to test my magic “earth make :roots “ I chanted on myself “shy dragons wing attack” Wendy yelled as she attacked “earth make: shield” I said create a shield in front of me yes this is working “I didn’t know you knew Magic over the transformation magic cool sky dragons roar” Wendy yelled as she broke though the shield I was pushed back I decided I need to use my bow “earth make: arrows” I chanted as arrows appeared in my hand I shot them at Wendy “sky dragon violent winds” Wendy chanted destroying the arrows “Wendy and cassie time is up it is a tie you both are eliminated from the game along with Ryan and Evergreen” bane roared before we were teleported out the forest wait so who is left   
Laxus’s P.O.V   
“Laxus you feel that it is Wendy and Ryan I’ll take Wendy you take Ryan” cassie whispered to me so only I heard my response was a nod so we jumped down to fight “hello you two” Cassie said as she transformed in to a human and requiped a bow “wen I’ll take Laxus you take Cassie” the kid explain explained we “lightning dragons Raging bolt” I attack him we ended up away from the girls “wind make tornado” Ryan contoured “lightning dragons roar” I bellowed “ice make : armor” he yelled trying to protect himself stupid kid ice is water, water conducts lightning and within seconds he was on the ground twitching “Wendy and cassie time is up it is a tie you both are eliminated from the game along with Ryan and Evergreen team 1 has 3 left while team 2 has 5” bane roared before they were teleported out the forest I jumped back in the trees and watched Freed is still out there so is Carla wait is that an enchantment “Freed has been eliminated for forgetting a rule he laid a ruin trap he will now be forced to run 20 laps” bane roared again it sounds like he was amused by Freed’s punishment I smelt Gajeel and there flag he must be guarding it I smelt the cat too   
(Laxus how are you doing’ Astra asked ‘good I think gajeel is protecting their flag along with Carla’ I stated ‘where are you’ she asked ‘near a river in a clearing I am in the trees’ I explained ‘stay there I know where you are I am coming to you Laxus we fight them together got it actually move near the roses I will be there in a second’ lucy interrupted)   
And with that the connection was gone so I wait about I minute “how did you get here so fast” I asked “light speed increases my running speed it’s not teleporting technically” blondie smirked she hasn’t charged one bit “let do this first you take out Carla first so she can’t fly off to grab the flag even though that dragon is guarding it and Mira and Bixslow are still in the game” I explained my idea “good idea you begin to fight Gajeel and once I have beet Carla I will join you, is it wired I miss this I miss plaining strategy’s with you and the others this has been really fun we should do this again” blondie explained “yeah I have missed this too I agree we should do this more but lets win this one first okay” I stated trying not to laugh  
“I see Carla 3, 2, 1 dream shot 5 minute” lucy said as she shot the arrow it hit Carla and it just made sleep Long enough to be considered a win “Carla as been beaten team 1 has only 1 player left while team 2 has 5" bane announced once again “let’s win this shall we” I asked blonde “of cause I will be in the trees you on the ground” Lucy stated before she moved to another tree I jumped down from the one I was in and began to approach Gajeel “metal mouth it’s just me and you” I taunted him when he’s distracted he makes mistakes he misses things “let’s fight sparkles” gajeel joked trying to distract me “lightning dragons Raging bolts” I attack “iron dragons scales, wing attack “ gajeel yelled as we tried to land a kick on me   
“lightning dragons static wave” I yelled this attack uses the lightning in the air and makes it so every time he moves to attack me he gets a nasty shock I saw lucy behind him in a new star armor it looks like she merged her Aquarius and her Sagittarius armor into one “water nebula shot” she chanted as she pulled back her bow with blue arrows it landed on Gajeel’s back and when it made contact he was engulfed in water like a hug from the back which mage the lighting worse lucy jumped out the trees next to me and mouthed unison raid so we tried “celestial lightning dragons roar unison raid” we yelled her magic mixed with my roar and hit Gajeel in the chest when the smoke cleared you could see that Gajeel was still Bearley awake “bloody hell bunny who taught you that” he strained to say “Astra and my mum and I will be taking this” blondie explain while taking the flag “team 2 wins” bane announced and we were teleported back to the mansion  
Lucy’s P.O.V   
“wow lu-chan I did not know you could do that it was so cool” levy yelled happily “thanks Levy-chan but how did you know” I asked her confused “that would be me I forgot to mention I put recording lacuma in the trees to video us when battle training to sed what we need to improve so I turned them on while we were waiting to start with this remote” Astra explained showing us a remote that appeared out of her requip space “we should probably heal gajeel now” Wendy stated innocently “good idea come over here I will teach you to remove lightning Laxus bring Gajeel please” Astra said/asked as she ushered Wendy along to a quiet area   
Half an hour later   
“well done little dragon that was great for your first try” Astra told Wendy “but it took so long I bet if you had done it would be quicker” Wendy said dejectedly “not true the first time I healed lightning damage it took me a whole hour and a half because I had to teach myself lets just say Ryan hated me for a day or so after that” she joked with my little sister “lunch is ready” I called out to them and they ran in with laxus dragging gajeel behind who was sporting a new bump on the back of his head probably from Astra because he was complaining or insulting her that made be laugh “hey Lucy-nee what are you laughing at” Wendy asked as she walked through the door “It’s nothing Wendy lets go eat okay” I answered her she is so kind I hope she never changes “will there be a round 2 today” Mira asked “noo team 2 are monsters give us a week to recover” Freed yelled as he came to eat “rules where simple you broke one you got a punishment don’t cry about it like a little kid” Bixslow joked “Little kid, little kid” his baby’s copied we all burst out laughing   
“hey while your hear we could use your help” Astra stated out of the blue “with what” Gajeel grunted “Astra let me” I told her “be my guest” Astra said and went back to eating “we are not rejoining fairy when we finish training but we are making our own guild called golden phoenix” I explained “ugh this is taking to long can you help us build a guild Hall and safe training areas” Astra finished cutting right to the point “though we may not like the idea of you not coming back to fairy lu-chan we will help you Wen-chan and the others build your guild hand trading areas” levy agreed I couldn’t form words because I was not expecting that answer “thank you guys for training me till I met that lot I “ I sobbed while pointing at Astra, Cassie and Brandon who where messing with each other “your In good hands blondie and we are not leaving you yet so don’t you worry” Laxus said while messing with my hair “yeah bunny girl you can’t get rid of us that easily gehi” Gajeel laughed while he messed with my hair “you idiots stop messing with my fucking hair before I set virgo on you be warned” I yelled at them while lucy kicking them who knows where   
Astra’s P.O.V  
“hey lu where did piercings and scar go” i asked “I don’t know they irritated me and ruined a sentimental moment with me and levy so I lucy kick them somewhere in the forest” lu explain to me look innocent and as if by magic two angry slayers appeared “stand down” i growled instinctively   
No – ones P.O.V   
at that moment Wendy, gajeel, Laxus had a voice in their head yelling kin and listen  
Astra’s P.O.V   
“that is a world record Astra you actually made Laxus listen to some one other then himself” Mira laughed “I have no clue how of why I just did that it just happened I think my dragon took over for a second” I explained “call your mum she may know” juvia suggested I guess I should be friends with lu’s friends “good Idea open gate of the dragon theta” I chanted “it happened then did it” mum stated “I don’t know how much your dragons told you grown up but dragons form groups known as covens the dragoness with the most kin in the coven is the queen it makes sense that Astra will be queen as she is the oldest female slayer now with the most kin in the coven. members of her coven where in dispute so her dragon took charge and sorted it is normal don’t worry it’s fine now, I think you should not train this afternoon but rest, catch up and draw plans for the new guild” mum fully explained   
“sounds good I will call up virgo I asked her to draw up plans” lucy said just before the pink haired spirt turned up “here you go princess may I suggest that you have Hephaestus help build the guild hall and training areas” Virgo suggested while giving lucy the blueprints “I will thanks virgo, Hephaestus” I thanked the maid spirit “hello miss Astra how may I help you” the blacksmith god asked “I need two things can you forge lucy a sword and bow please and can you help us build a guildhall and training area” I asked him kindly “of course miss Astra I will be happy to be of assistance now virgo I would like your help can you and miss lucy sketch up designs of what you want the sword and bow to look like” Hephaestus asked of lucy and Virgo before he went back home with the blueprints for the guild and trying space “well then it’s dinner time know so let’s eat and meditate then bed” mum suggested “that sounds good theta” Mira thanked mum “I must be off now see you tomorrow evening” mum asked as she kissed my head before leaving “Dinner” Ryan suggested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thanks everyone for reading don’t forget to subscribe to the story is you like it and review like always keep it constructive and positive no hate


	10. Finding family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapters i would appreciate if you had any constructive criticism please comment it i am open to new ideas also TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS

Lucy’s P.O.V   
It’s been 3 months since my old team and Laxus’s team they have been coming once a month they just left about two days ago but they left behind an s class quest for us to do at the moment we are packing or where till i heard a door slamming and Brandon fun past with Astra keys, sword and Bow “Brandon get you ass here before i call bane to poison all your snacks” Astra yelled out running after him he smirked “how you supposed to do that without keys” he taunted her god he is dumb what does Wendy see in him “spirt hold” Astra commanded and Brandon stopped dead in his tracks frozen mid run “i will take these and these, release” Astra said as she walked away “when the fuck did you learn that” Brandon scream “hades” was all she yelled back before she slammed the door in his face   
“you deserve that bran” i said rubbing salt into injury “did you know she could do that” he yelled “no now shut up and pack for up to two weeks” i said walking back to my room my life is so different since i met Astra, Brandon and Cassie they sure keep you on your feet no day is the same i must say it is fun though and i have learnt a lot about my and Astra’s magic   
I had just finished packing when I heard a knock on my door “Lucy-nee we are all ready to go are you” Wendy asked behind my door “yeah sis just wait a sec” i called back i found a spare pair of shoes that i hadn’t packed and put them on and left the room then the house to the station   
10 minutes later, Astra’s P.O.V   
“i hate trains” i complained as we got on the train and went to our compartment “call Apollo out for motion sickness medication again then” cassie moaned back once we were in the compartment “fine Apollo i need motion sickness meds please” i said to his key and out he came “here you go princess” his mind was elsewhere “let me guess on your day of you all get you ether Interrupted Artemis and Orion’s date and got an earful or you tried to hook up with someone else’s boyfriend and got in a fight then an earful from artemis” i stated bored “second i didn’t know he had a boy i thought he was single” he admitted “well you need to work on telling if people are in a relationship or not now i will let you go nurse your pride” i said and he just left   
“Astra-chan does he normally do that” Wendy asked sweetly “yes all the time it’s frustrating at times” i explained after i took the medication shuddering at the thought of what he did last month just as the train began to move   
Lucy’s P.O.V   
“hey lucy what is the mission anyway” Cassie asked me i took the flyer out and placed it on the fold down table “we have to capture a winged monster terrorizing the town it steels sheep and other livestock but never hurts the humans they called us because they are running out of live stock and really need help” i explain “where is it” Astra asked interested “no way i now this place its holy land for celestial mages that was taken from them over a century ago its a town called celestorm, Astra are you okay” i explained but was concerned as my sister was close to tears at the mention oc celestorm “mum” she choked out Draco’s key glowed and theta metallized next to her “Astra that was where you were born that’s why you have these emotions deep down” theta comforted her while hugging her “we will teach the village about its importance to are magic they probably don’t know its holy land” i explained to her ”we have another hour till we arrive plenty time to plan strategies” Astra suggested changing the subject quickly i feel for her the place that was sacred and where we was born had been taken from her “on the bright side summer solstice it this week you have that to look forward to” cassie pointed out trying to lighten the mood   
1 hour later Astra’s P.O.V   
“we here” i said it was Bearley a whisper memory’s i had from growing flooded my head like a dam breaking “hey Astra i think there preparing to celebrate solstice” lucy told be as we looked around “i think so to it’s beautiful” i said amazed a tear threatened to escape “lets speak with the mayor first” bran suggested “excuse me sorry to bother you we are looking for the mayor’s house” Wendy asked an elderly woman politely “   
it is the mansion at the end of the road are you the wizards that fairytail sent we asked for lucy heartfilia” the woman asked us back “yes i am lucy this is my little sister Wendy, her exceed Carla and my half sister Astra her exceed Cassie and my friend Brandon” lucy explained sweetly she took mine and Wendy’s hands “darlings are you dragon slayers” she asked “yes also how rude of us we didn’t ask you your name” i stated embarrassed “don’t worry child my name is flora, your probably wondering how i knew you two where slayers my grandson is a slayer second generation i believe is the term” flora explained to us just then a boy and an exceed appeared from the shop we are in front of   
“gran who you taking to” he yelled “Terrence manners use them” flora scolded the him he looked my age tan skin dark messy hair “i didn’t feel you in the shop and heard you taking to someone” the boy stated bored “you and your bloody hearing anyway Terrence these are the wizards who are going to help you kill the dragon” flora stated “ gran i have told you we won’t kill that dragon it doesn’t feel right it feels sad cursed” he stopped her from taking any more just then mum appeared again next to me   
“lucy, bran Cassie, and Carla stay here, boy you with me and Wendy and Astra with me boy where did you find the dragon and what does it look like” mum stated frantically “we will tell the mayor” lucy said and went to the mayors House to tell him “of course miss It’s main body is dark navy almost black with ornate patterns of light blue almost white on his back and legs is what the fellow towns people have said also just so you know i am blind i am a second gen earth dragon slayer also may i know your name” Terrence pointed out “it’s okay my name is theta Draconis i am the celestial dragon that is apart of the Draco key and Astra’s mum” mum explained “oh what how does that work tell me on the way there come on lets do this” Terrence said shocked “i will explain on the way” i told him “dad i am not long we will be reunited soon” i whispered to myself it was bearly auditable i knew only mum heard   
10 minutes later   
We approached the cave Terrence said dad was hiding in i could smell him it made me want him back even more “Wendy dear and Terrence set up a barrier around this land to a 2 mile radius please” mum instructed “got it” they replied i know Wendy knows its my dad from the description “darling half dragon form and you remember the spell don’t you” mum asked me “yes mum i have read it to myself every night before i sleep for this day now lets give et dad back” i answered her “Acnologia dragon of chaos come and face us” mum yelled out after me and in her transformed   
“i am the dragon king now who dares wakes me” he bellowed “we do” me and mum said strongly “chaos dragons chaos web” dad attacked “celestial dragon holy defence” mum chanted “celestial dragon purifying roar” i attacked destroying his chaos web he’s weak i shouldn’t be able to destroy his attack that easily “Astra now” mum yelled to me to start knowing the same thing i did it is the curse   
“Oh, heavens seek please forgiveness for he has been cursed,   
Cleanse this man of thy curse,   
Show him thy light again so he can regain his sight,   
Cosmic revelation“ we finish chanting a blinding light shot down from the heavens once it was gone dad was there in his human form he had my hair and tan skin with white tattoos “my stars your alive and safe, my child i sorry you had to see what you did at that age oh i have missed you both” dad cried and ran towards us engulfing us in a hug i felt safe the type of safe you only feel with your family we all broke down in tears we were like that for 5 minutes till Wendy and Terrence came back “lets go back to the others then i explain” i said wiping tears from my eyes and we were of   
Back at a random inn that they found   
“Astra, Wendy, Terrence, and theta your back” Cassie yelled out then flying head first into my chest” i would like you to meet my recently un-cursed dad Acnologia the chaos dragon” i introduced him just then i felt heat next to me “old friend it’s good to see yay “ igneel said sarcastically after he appeared out of nowhere damm dragon “good igneel how’s the spitfire” dad retorted knowingly “touché” igneel said backing up before he disappeared back to the spirt world   
“wow so your Acnologia you’re a lot less threatening then i thought” Brandon joked “be careful Human i am a dragon after all” dad warned “dad relax he is joking or he just not as intelligent as i thought” i joked ha, ha very funny Astra” bran fake laughed and looked at me in boredom   
“hello excuse me but may i aske on behalf of my grandson may he join you and train with you” flora asked us i could tell she often thought about it “nan but that will leave you all alone in the shop” Terrence answered back “i have a replacement you know the bakers youngest he can’t bake so he is helping me in the shop go have your own adventure please i would never forgive myself if i didn’t let you live a life out side this village please go get stronger take down bandits find love save villages like our from monsters and dark guilds” flora begged him “fine but any bandit problems request us the guild is called ...” terrence began “golden phoenix” i added “of course now go and make me proud” flora said sweetly “we will be here tonight and tomorrow for the festival nan don’t ship me of so soon” terrence pointed out we all burst out laughing   
“I’ve missed the sound of her laughing and happy” dad whispered to mum “i have missed these moments too dad” i whispered back i walked over and engulfed them in a hug   
Lucy’s P.O.V   
I saw Astra walk over to her parents the engulfed each other in a hug “Astra sorry to break the moment but can i have my mums key” i asked i sorta yelled it “of course i wanted to give it to you once we get home i have an idea about your training” she stated happily handing me Cassiopeia’s key it shined before the colour dimmed like Leo’s   
“it’s late now we should have dinner then bed lets skip meditation today and tomorrow do it when we are at the manner” theta suggested “that’s a good idea hun” Acnologia chimed in and with that we were off to dinner


	11. Chapter 11

Astras P.O.V  
It’s been a month since we got back from celestorm with dad and terrence it is great to have him back but today will not be as fun as the days prior have been we have to go to era to clear dads name and registrar our guild I was wearing black pants ripped jeans, white tank top, navy key belt and my leather jacket with the navy dragon, on the back outlined in gold and my black combat boots  
“Parva mea stella are you almost ready” dad called up to me “yeah give me a sec” I said putting my hair in a high pony tail “we will be back tonight Wendy you’re in charge if you need anything ask spetto or call me got it” lucy yelled from next to dad once I made sure I had my keys we where off  
2 hours later, outside era Lucy’s P.O.V  
“don’t drag your feet you two it needs to happen” I told the father and daughter “what if the arrest him I have just got him back anyway lucy why did you come with” Astra asked “I got a message from the head of the magical enforcement unit they wanted to see me for who knows what probably something natsu did and they don’t know I left fairy tail” I explained “lets get this over with” Acnologia sighed “lets do Lucy’s thing first it is closer and probably won’t take long” Astra stated  
10 minutes later  
“you wanted to see me lahar make it quick we are here for other important things” I stated as I walked in his office “weren’t you taught manners as an heiress” he sneered “yes but they are only used for people of higher class then me which you are not or did you forget I bought back my late father’s company so lets get this over with” I explained in a matter of fact tone “well I asked for you because I heard you where starting your own guild and that you found little miss explosive” lahar laughed rudely  
“in my defense when I told you not to put the cuffs on me during a media shower” Astra added “wait why did you arrest Astra she destroyed a dark guild illegally because they stole her exceed and a boy” lahar sneered “are you mad you arrested my daughter for such a dumb reason your lucky Astra placed these ruins on me because if they weren’t you would be in the hospital wing” Acnologia growled dangerously “we are getting nowhere what was you saying laugh was it” Astra stated straight faced only her  
“I will cut to the chase there are 5 prisoners that will be on probation I want them to stay with you and become members of your guild” lahar explained “what’s the catch lahar” I stated he is getting on my nerves he smirked “they are cobra, hoteye, midnight, angle and racer” he said he thought I would say no “sure I will take them in we can help them” I said smirking his face fell “here is the paper work collect them when your done with your ‘other important things’” lahar stated though gritted teeth guys I will do the paper work you make it official I have another person I want on probation” I told them and they where off  
10 minutes later, magical curses unit, Astra’s P.O.V   
I walked towards the receptionist “ Astra Draconis I am here with my father to prove he was cursed to prove his innocence” i stated “room 10” she said not looking up from her computer we went in the room and waited “Parva mea stella it will be fine I promise” dad said hugging “hello my name is James I am your curse doctor today who was or is cursed “mu dad me and my mum recently broke it like a week ago he was cursed by zeref to believe me and my mum was dead” I explained “I take those ruins are from you” the doctor asked “yes” I admitted “okay so o I will run a diagnostic if it was a curse that made you do what you did you will be a free man sir” he said as he started the diagnostic spell “good news there is enough evidence that there was a curse to make you a free man I will hand it over to councilman yagima who will tell you in a few day the verdict but I am optimistic you will be a free man soon sir” the doc said smiling and shacking our hands we bid our thanks and left lets go register the guild I will be master till your name is legally cleared dad okay” I said overjoyed “ yes Parva mea stella”  
One hour later Lucy’s P.O.V outside era   
“listen here assholes I have a few rules for this one you have to be a member of my new guild two you will train and eat with us, three don’t wake Astra up also something to note, I am far stronger then before and live with 5 dragon slayers so don’t think for one second if you try us we won’t beat you up know do you have anyone you want to see again I will help you find them unless they are a fairy we don’t go there did I make myself clear” I explained there rules to them they looked shocked till hoteye walked forward “do you remember jura i asked him if he knew where my brother was and scarlet said he was alive help me find him please miss lucy” he asked I nodded my head and he started crying “my sister Yukino” angel asked shyly “of course” I told her “my snake cubelious” cobra stated and I nodded “lucy maybe I can see erza I know you don’t want to but I really want to see her” jellal begged “fine but I am doing it for you anyway i just remembered that gramps wanted to see me I am going to fairy tail next month I will bring you okay Astra will babysit you lot when the time comes speak of the devil” I said and Astra walked towards us   
“I am a dragon not a devil and its done we are officially a guild also i dont baby sit i am going with you Ryan can do it ” she said showing us her navy phoenix guild mark on her right shoulder “oh Astra meet cobra, angel, racer, hoteye, midnight and jellal” I introduced her “hay you cyclops your a dragon slayer right ” Astra asked “yeah poison what’s it to you” he sneer “we have ourselves a smart ass cant wait to train you oh bane will love this” Astra said with a suggestive grin “that's my girl, wait a moment boy run” Acnologia whispered darkly “i can tell she is the fun one but hey why can’t I hear your soul” cobra smirked befor hiding behind Astra “because hade's key means it is protected from soul based magic you done arsenic” she explained cobra just nodded and started to run acno chasing him, mavis give me strength Astra and cobra might get on to well after that we did sleeping arrangements Astra was with cobra, angel was with me, midnight was with Ryan, Acnologia was with racer and hoteye with terrence and we all went to our rooms Acnologia was really annoyed that Astra is sharing with cobra nothing bad will happen   
i hope   
Astra’s P.O.V   
For the love of Olympus my inner dragon has never been so load it was yelling two words “our mate” over and over again “het cobra can you hear your inner dragon” i asked him sheepishly once we where in our room “yeah I feel an attachment to you it is yelling mate is queen oh and its Erik my real name anyway” cobra admitted “I bet lahar kept any information on your magic far from you he needs doranbolt to readjust the stick up his ass in the next playtime” I said cursing the stupid Knight “yeah he did can you explain Daphne” he asked me   
“of Couse arsenic already with the nicknames, back to dragons a group of dragons are called A coven each coven has a queen she is the female with the most kin over 18 so me and you will be my king just so you know dragons are matriarchal and they mate for life it’s a week long process and will involve biting each other during sex once each night in the same place for 3 nights then 4 you let the bond settle but we can get to know each other first” j explain he was silent till out of nowhere he started kissing me I kissed him back with a passion my instincts kicking in “we have our whole lives to get to know each other okay queenie lets do this thing put a note on the door or something” he said after he separated for sir


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys i hope you enjoy this chapter i still need more ocs the criteria is at the bottom   
Lucy’s P.O.V  
It’s been 3 months since we got back from the job were, we saved Acnologia he is really nice we got is name cleared the a week after we saw the council and we are now an official guild and he is the master he goes by Ryū “luce come on nova is waiting” Astra called from the new training area which had been finished being built a week ago thanks too Hephaestus, gajeel and the gang also Astra and cobra became mated shortly after we got back from the era and are now don’t leave each others side “who knew learning phoenix slaying magic would be this hard” i moaned more to myself “any magic that is being learnt on top of pre-existing magic will be hard” nova scolded me mid air “what attack are we learning to day” i asked her “your Phoenix screech its the last spell to learn” nova said   
“now what i want you to do is imagine like you have an abundance of magic in your stomach slowly make it travel to your throat once you feel there is enough magic there, yell Celestial Phoenix screech and imagine your screaming” nova instructed so i did exactly what she said when i felt enough magic in my throat i yelled “celestial phoenix’s screech i opened my eyes it turned out i destroyed a bit of the forest “do it again” nova command So i did  
1 hour later Astra’s P.O.V   
Lucy has been training for an hour “hey Daphne are we supposed to go somewhere today” cobra asked my as he ate apple seeds “yeah we do, hey luce when do we have to visit fairy tail” i yelled to my sister she check her clock spirts key “oh shit we have an hour” lucy panicked “calm down i will get us there just wait a moment” i stated “open gate of the goddess of wisdom and the underworld, Athena and Persephone” i chanted “hello Astra/princess” the former goddesses greeted “hey can you along with Ryan and terrence look after the are those 4 they shouldn’t be a problem but if they are come get me okay” i ask them the nod there heads and walk in side with the boys “lets go” lucy said “god armour: Hermes” I chanted my training clothes were replaced with a long in the back but short in the front style white dress with a navy blue sash and a staff with two snakes at the top leading to a pair of wings “you look sexy in that Daphne” cobra whispered in my ear but lucy was growing inpatient “portal to fairy tail magnolia” i chanted and a portal appeared from the staff   
Third person (no one’s P.O.V)  
If you looked at fairy tail today you would think the old story’s about them are not true they are no longer loud energetic and happy but sad depressed and lazy in a dark corner normally sits the pink haired slayer who no longer took job requests and is consumed by quilt and regret you could often find him pasted out in the ex fairy tails celestial wizards old apartment that is how his team often found him lately they are getting better but the is still a hole missing where a blonde and bluenette ray of light should be, there where rumours she joined another guild   
Natsu’s P.O.V   
today i was scheduled to go on a job with the team till hi heard a fermiller laugh one i could never forget a group of people walked through the door they seemed like they are not a danger “dad i know but he is my mate please stop threatening him” a woman’s voice was heard “no your my baby and you are too good for that cyclops” the older sounding man explained “ugh dad this discussion will be brought up again later and only i call him that at night” the same woman spoke again she sounded amused the tallest one shuddered “you two behave now we are here to see gramps” as soon as she spoke i knew it was her my luce wait i have no right to call her that “lucy” Erza cried beating me to it “hi erza can you come with me to gramps’ office” she asked with very little emotion “of course” erza responded and they were off   
In master’s office, Erza’s P.O.V  
“hiya gramps how’s it been” lucy said happily hugging master “how are you doing child are Wendy and Carla with you” he asked i was just amazed at how Lucy’s mood switched so fast “hey gramps they said taking there hoods of and so did the rest “lucy why is jellal here and what is cobra doing here he is pure evil” i began but was cut off “what did you say about my mate he did what he had to, to survive do you know what he has been through because of brain no you don’t so don’t judge him or any of the oracion seis you here me and the names Astra” the girl in the white dress yelled at me tears running down her face you could see that her back were full of scars wise then mine “i am so sorry” i apologised meekly   
“hey erza” lucy said out of the blue “yeah” i said back “i have been thinking about what happened when the bitch got back did she offer you shots or something” she asked “yeah why” i replied i was puzzled “she probably lased them with some drug that made you do as she said in other words i forgive you, Gray and the others but natsu i will eventually forgive him as he is my soul mates but it will take time any way how about to an jellal catch up make sure he is back by 5 though” lucy explained jellal dragged me away to go find a restaurant for lunch   
Lucy’s P.O.V back in the office   
“i am happy to see you don’t hold resentment towards them my child” gramps said smile “i should introduce you to my new guild and family” i stated i was worried he would take it the wrong way but by the smile still on his face he understood “hi sorry about my outburst earlier name’s Astra Draconis i am a 0 generation cosmic dragon slayer i am half dragon half human and a bit spirt my dads our guild master, my mate is cobra and i am s-class” Astra introduced us smirking she is planning something for my trial i know she is “hi my name is Ryū though you may know by the cursed name of Acnologia let me explain the short story is i was cursed by zeref made me think Astra and her mother was dead in that weak moment he cursed me and has been controlling me but a few months ago Astra and her mother theta broke the curse freeing me” Ryū explain “oh my that must have been torture” gramps said sadly “Astra’s face fell “it was” he said hugging Astra “my name is cassie i am an exceed i can use transformation magic and area” she said “hey lucy are you still s-class” gramps asked i looked over at Astra she was happy again this wont be fun “she will be after she has a battle with your fire dragon slayer” Astra chimed in never mind this will be so much fun “let’s go down stairs then” gramps said smiling And we went down stairs   
“natsu fight me” i said seriously he was shocked i Could see the regret in his eyes and my phoenix soul screamed for me to forgive him “okay lucy” he said weakly “let’s make a bet if i win then i will forgive and you will do as i say for two months apart from having to leave guilds against your will which applies to both of us , if you win then i will still forgive but i will do as you say for a 2 months” i stated calmly “i agree to the bet” he answered and we went out back   
Freed put up enchantments and canna was collecting bets the only ones who bet on me were Romeo, Wend, Astra, Ryū , cobra, the thunder god tribe, levy, gajeel, juvia, mira and the exceeds “now start” gramps bellowed “Celestial bodies and light speed i whispered turning invisible i was behind him without him realising it “where are you luc-“he stopped himself as he was about to say luce “Celestial Phoenix holy talons i attack hitting him on the neck he fell over but got back up i ran to another spot “fire dragon wing attack” natsu yelled attacking were i once stood “celestial phoenix slayers secret art supper nova” i attacked him head on and with that he was KO’ed and i was the victor i deactivated my magic so i wasn’t invisible any more “when were you a phoenix slayer lucy” gray called out surprised “since two month’s ago” i admitted “that’s not even half of what she can do” Astra added hyping me up “Wendy can you heal natsu for me please and thank you” i asked my little sister for the love of mavis why cant i stay mad at him i still love him “of course lucy nee” Wendy said happily going to heal him Astra joined her teaching her more about healing   
10 minutes later   
Dear mavis has lu-lucy gotten strong i have no right to call her luce after what happened i should of listened to my dragon when he said lissanna weren’t my mate but i didn’t so i pushed away my actual one “hey natsu are you awake” i heard lucy voice asked “uggh yes” i stuttered i looked up and there she was standing in the doorway “i won also i forgive you i did mouths ago did you know celestial wizard has a thing soul mate it’s like dragons and having a mate an eternal love i knew from the day we met you were mine especially after mira told me to break a love charm you need to meet the one” she paused for a breath  
“natsu dragneel my loveable dense idiot will you be my mate” she cried out “yes luce i will never let you down like that ever, i want to be with you forever i want to join your guild i see how happy it makes you let me join” i cried as well but begging the last part “natsu are you sure” luce asked me “yes i am so proud off you” i said going in to kiss her she stopped me “we need to do two things first no 1 tell the guild and 2 we need to go to your house coz the mating process takes 3-4 days undisturbed love” i told him   
We walk into the hall “short story i will be staying at natsu for 3-4 days don’t disturb us we will be doing the mating ritual” luce yelled before we were off to my pace where as soon as we got in the door it began


	13. Chapter 13

Astra’s P.O.V   
“hera just relax for five minutes please” i begged the goddesses in a vain attempt at trying to calm her down “child do not tell me to calm down when that dick for brains cheats on anything alive” hera yelled you could practically see the steam coming out her ears “it 5 in the morning people are trying to sleep” there was a yell a few rooms down   
“sorry to ask but what happened” Wendy asked walking out her room i must of looked like a mess “let me explain my husband has yet again bed another woman for the millionth time” Hera said with a fake calmness that made you want to run for the hills “please hera it’s 5 am I am tired can this wait till we are home and if it makes to feel better I’ll make it so he won’t be able to come to earthland on his day of” I tried to compromise with the enraged goddess “fine, we will talk later Zeus” hera sneered at the former king   
“what was that all about” Wendy asked coming out her room rubbing her eyes “Zeus cheating on hera, again” i sighed “good lord i feel bad for you how often do you deal with that” levy asked wiping her eyes as she walked out her room we are staying in the dorms while we are here “a few times a month” i answer exhausted “hey Daphne are they done” cobra yelled from our room “boy’s aren’t allowed in the dorms” erza said as she was walking out her room “really i don’t give two shits he is my mate and stops me murdering Zeus so he stays” i snapped back i was shattered, I need coffee so bad at that thought virgo appeared like a gift from heaven  
“princess sent me to check on you” she said with the same stoic expression as always “thank the goddesses, Can you make me your famous celestial cold brew and get cobra a cyanide one dear Olympus you are a life saver” i asked her she nodded and was gone and was back 10 seconds later with the drinks handing us our respective drinks and disappeared   
5 minutes later at fairy tail   
“so you two talked a out the whole being in separate guild thing” i asked sitting down at the table with the rest next to dad and cassie although i do hope that they picked our guild so i can whip his but into shape “yes and it was actually a quick discussion” lucy started “yeah i could see her eyes light up at the thought of staying in her childhood home with you guys in i couldn’t take that from her” lava head emitted “ahh” all the guild cooed me and cobra shared a look that yelled uggh this place is sappy i had a thought and smirked every one backed away “natsu when we get back i will train you” i said giving him a look that promised it would hurt he gulped said nothing , we all bust out laughing “i wonder how Ryan 2and terrence is doing” Wendy said curiously “i should call Athena to ask we stayed longer then expected” i stated worriedly   
“open gate of the goddesses of wisdom, Athena” i chanted quickly “hello Astra it is good to see you are okay head’s up there are more new members now 6 they are all very nice” Athena stated calmly “so the hall is in one piece no one is dead from an angry blind mage” i asked not believing what i was hearing “are you so amazed that Ryan hasn’t pulled a prank” Athena asked me holding back laughter “yes he once laced my food with ice and when i was ill for 2 weeks laughed then i laced his food with celestial magic he was ill for a month after that he didn’t try that one again after that” i stated not amused “oh yeah you refused to cook for him for two months after that as punishment he ate is own cooking didn’t it give him food poisoning once” cassie added “yes it was so funny little shit deserved it” i said mentally laughing “dear lord belladonna you are definitely my mate” cobra said as he kissed me “wait till we get home my cyclopes” i told him after he finished dad growled we ignored him as i sat in cobras lap   
Lucy’s P.O.V   
“hey me and natsu are going to talk to gramps about natsu leaving” i told the group the all nodded “want one of us to come with” Astra said looking between me and Wendy “it’s fine but thanks” i said and left with natsu “you guys are all so close it’s fun to see you like that, and Astra she is interesting” natsu said as we walked to the second floor “heard that dragneel” an irritated Astra yelled across the guild “yep but keep in mind she is half dragon her instincts are sharper then yours are she will not hesitate to put your arse in its place” i laughed “you can bet on that” Astra yelled again from her seat downstairs every one laughed “curse her hearing” i muttered it was Bearley audible we knocked on gramps door   
“come in” he yelled on the other side of the door “gramps we need to talk” natsu stated nervously “what’s the matter” gramps asked us in concern “gramps my time at fairytail for the most part have been the best years of my life but i lost luce once i can’t imagine not spending another minute away from her” nastu began to explain “you wish to leave the guild” gramps finished “yes i can’t take her away it would be cruel of me i am so proud of her i cant take that from her i hurt luce once i am not making that mistake again” natsu continued “natsu since meeting lucy i can tell you have become more mature you fucked up we all do at some point but you where also under a spell the storm has passed and lucy and her guild is the rainbow brat i have taught you all i can now its time to enter a new chapter with lucy i will remove your mark but don’t forget you are always welcome here” gramps said as he erased natsu Mark we where all crying “bye gramps” we said leaving his office together   
“hey brats a member of our own is leaving for a new chapter in his life is starting” gramps stated “i loved being apart of fairytail it was my home and family for a long time and i wont ever forget the memories created here but like gramps said i need to move on to a new chapter in my life “ natsu stated with his dopey grin i love “you guys are more than welcome to visit with a warnings prior don’t show up out the Blue gramps gas the address” i added “lets throw natsu one last fairytail party shall we” gramps yelled   
2 hours later   
i could see Astra panic while looking at her lacuma she ran towards us “luce we need to leave like in the next ten minutes lahar is coming to check up on them tomorrow” Astra yelled oh shit “natsu we have to go like now “sorry we cant stay guys council is coming to make sure the cobra and the rest aren’t misbehaving so jellal sorry to cut your time short but we have to leave like now” i yelled panicked Astra was in her Hermes star armour ready “princess i will grab your stuff go” virgo said as she appeared “ thanks i said to her i grabbed natsu and ran through Astra’s portal after the offers happy followed us Carrying and annoyed jellal we landed in a heap on the floor of the living room in front of the others in the manner “lahar coming tomorrow morning” Astra said before she ran to her room with cobra to sleep   
“hey Ryan hi terrence thanks for not destroying the place” i said “your welcome i guess you can meet the new members in the morning before lahar comes” Ryan told us “thanks we are to tired oh and this is natsu my mate introduce you guys probably tomorrow morning i am so tired” i said before yawning and with that me and natsu where off to bed


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone just a heads up the is a part of this chapter near the end constrains some feelings of being a burden to those you love if that could trigger you please don’t read it just a heads up

Astra’s P.O.V   
For the first time in I don’t know how long the god’s didn’t do anything to piss the goddesses off and I was able to have a good night sleep “nightshade it’s time to get up” Eric said sweetly he knew today would be stressful “I am going to take a shower cy want to join” I said winking at him “I think your dad would have my head as he is on the other side of the door maybe later night” he whispered in my ear I could tell he was smirking “well I still need a shower I will be down in 10 see yay” I told him before I disappeared into the bathroom with a change of clothes in hand

10 minutes later in the dining hall 

“morning” I said before sitting down at the table and drinking my normal coffee “last night was quite surprising” Ryan joked “fuck you” I said kicking his shin “Astra I would like to introduce you to our new members a few actually go on she don’t bite now she had her coffee” dad stated changing the subject I still glared at him for the coffee comment “I will start name is Eliza grace I am a light god slayer nice to meet you” the girl who looked slightly older then us said sweetly “name’s Alexis black I use shadow god slaying magic also hands of Eliza she is mine” a girl with jet black hair said interesting I wonder if they mate also could the gods help them “hi my name is Aurelia stein I use energy magic and requip” she said she seems nice but is wary of us I smiled kindly at her and put my keys in front of me on the table and so did lucy she let out a sigh of relief as she saw our keys I will talk with her later “hi my name is alya rivers I am a 1st gen water dragon slayer my foster mother name was Amaya this is my exceed Aenon” alya introduced herself

“want to meet her again” I said “really” she said tears in her eyes I grabbed the Draco key “sure, open gate of the water and celestial dragon, Amaya and theta” I chanted and mum and aqua appeared, Amaya had beautiful long turquoise hair that was up in a hair pony tail she wore a beautiful floor length dress “mum I have missed you” she cried while hugging her “hey mum just say the prick from the council is coming later can you help” I whispered to mum sure “last but not least my name is rin Tanaka I am a fire demon slayer” a boy with grays build with inky black hair said 

“two things you need to know about the guild Ryū is a dragon slayer but also a dragon and my dad mum is an actual dragon yes I am half dragon and dad is the guild master” I explained “how in the fuck does that work ” rin ask “long story” Ryan told him smirking “lucy can you do the honors” I asked smiling as lucy kicked him in the balls “when will you learn” Wendy said sweetly “wait have you got your marks” I asked they smiled and showed me “now on to different subjects cobra, angel, midnight, racer, hoteye and jellal hurry up and get ready Lahar will be here soon little shit comes at terrible times” lucy said irritated” natsu, Ryan you need to behave no pranks no mess no challenging each other to fights got is” I told them this is such a headache Apollo came out as he sensed my pain he can be sain sometimes 

“princess are you okay” he asked concerned oh gods he did something “I am fine and what did you do” I asked him sternly “I will tell you tomorrow or the day after you seem stressed” the former god laughed nervously “go home” I said given up with them “for the love of the stars, Macbeth get out the bathroom now” angel yelled from upstairs “use mine” jellal yelled back thank gods is he sensible 

“did we catch you at a bad time” I heard lahars amused voice I turned around I was trying not to punch that smug look of his face “no we just finished breakfast its 8 am after all” I said sarcastically doranbolt was with him and tried not to laugh “where is lucy and the parolees” lahar sneered then they came running down the stairs “your early lahar” lucy stated   
Lucy’s P.O.V   
“your early lahar” I stated I drew upon my childhood lessons “I know” he sneered “remember the heartfilia corporation helps fund the council so be careful” I reminded him “yes I know” the fucker said annoyed “they have been fine and cobra even found his mate” I said smugly “who” doranbolt asked trying not to laugh “me” Astra pointed out smugly lahar looked like he was about to explore doranbolt lost it as his captains face “hey luce where is my scarf” natsu yelled as he went down the stars lahar face if possible gets more annoyed “what is the matter lahar cat got your tongue” Astra added smirking 

“wait why is lahar here luce” natsu asked kissing my cheek “cobra jellal and the others are still on parole remember” I explained to him “well where is the guild master” he said trying to collect himself then I realize Astra still hasn’t change the mastership to her dad she looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes “I am lahar have a problem with me and cobra I had one of my spirts head to the council to okay it as soon as I realized we were mates we are dragons after all” Astra said innocently that annoyed him further I am sure he wanted to arrest them and us this is so fun “that’s stupid where is the actual master who would trust a half breed monstrosity” lahar sneered

Astra’s P.O.V

“that’s stupid where is the actual master who would trust a half breed monstrosity” lahar sneered at me something in me snapped at that my wings appeared and shot at him “did you know we have security cameras the record both image and sound so I could beat you to a pulp and it would be okay as I am defending my honor and plus we have wizard Saint friends that know what I am like so speak more but if you want to walk again I suggest you write in that little report of yours that everything is fine if you don’t the footage of you just know insulting us will be released to the public you hear me” I threatened him his pathetic nod made me smirk a little my fangs showing 

“Astra celeste Draconis calm down right now” I heard dad yell it snapped me out of it pretty quickly I was left horrified what did I just do I let him go immediately and ran to my room I am a monster he was right why do I try to live normally “To mikró mou astéri open up it isn’t your fault” dad said on the other side of the door lies he is lying without me we would of never been cursed then I heard yelling downstairs before it went quite then someone else ran up the stairs “night he left please let me in” cobra said next to dad 

“let us in Astéri mou” dad pleaded “leave me along” I sobbed mum appeared and hugged me I hugged her back and cried into her “Astéri mou you are worrying your father, me, your mate and spirts we all care for you, we think you are amazing you helped a freaking god see his sexuality as a good thing helped lucy heal and you gave me and your father the happiest moments of our lives your are not a monstrosity but an angel that the gods love” mum said to me as I let it all out “you guys can come in” I managed to say though tears they just joined in on the hug and we where like that for an hour or two before our stomachs let out a collective rubble which made u# burst out in laughter we went down stairs for Food 

“I am so so sorry about that he is a asshole I will be doing these visits in future he is exhausting he I am building a case against him for verbal abuse torturing inmates” so can I have the tapping I will cut out the anger bit but he deserved it oh and my name is actually mest I work undercover for fairy ta Gramps asked me to after the whole tower of heaven problem” mest apologized lucy gave him the lacuma with the specified footage and left “who else is hungry and retired after that” rin yelled I forgot about them we went to sit down “if you need to talk to someone I am open” rin told me his eyes held empathy the amount only someone who had a similar experience could hold “thanks and me for you and anyone else who needs it” I said to him and smiled weakly before we sat down for lunch the rest of the day was pretty uneventful Ryan told us about the grand magic games that is being held in the capital and lucy explained the rest it was in 3 months so we had 3 months to train and prove ourselves we will do it we will be the no 1 guild in foire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again just say Astéri mou means my star in Greek and To mikró mou astér means my little star In Greek I used Google translate so if it is wrong please comment and tell me keep it constructive and helpful or positive no hate there is already enough of that in the world as it is bye for now keep safe and wear a mask unless you are exempt


	15. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapters i would appreciate if you had any constructive criticism please comment it i am open to new ideas

Natsu’s P.O.V  
When luce told me that Astra’s training was intense, she wasn’t joking we are almost 2 months in and I am exhausted she is worse than erza “dragneel get your ass over here so you can train with igneel” Astra yelled over to me I did as she asked “open gate of the fire dragon igneel” she chanted she sounded bored “hello son” igneel said in human form “hey dad” I said still coming to terms with seeing him again “now you little basted why did you hurt your mate for two years” dad said while putting me in a headlock “igneel I think he learnt his lesson” acno I mean Ryū came to my defense and dad let go and hugged me tight “now let’s get your ass into shape” dad stated energetically “fight Astra” dad said seriously oh shit I am dead  
“this will be fun I have wanted to do this for a while” Astra laughed “place your bets” Happy joked most bet on Astra even lucy “ha dude your own mate bet against you that must hurt you” Ryan yelled “goodnight” luce said before punching him “put him for natsu 20, 000 jewel” cassie suggested “let’s start all ready” Astra said “start then” dad started “fire dragon wing attack” I attack her “celestial amour: Artimes” she yelled out the smoke clear she was unscathed and had a bow in her hands shit 4 arrows came flying at me I tried to doge them but two hit me and a Couldn’t move “fight over Astra wins” dad’s yelled and Astra was back in normal clothes “that was boring” Astra huffed   
“what went wrong” theta asked me “I was to reliant on the fact that she would use her dragon slayer magic and I can’t doge” I explained “correct son but something else you have no control of your flames they go everywhere after to say the spell you need to control them how many times have to destroyed stuff you didn’t mean to when fight ” dad stated lucy and Wendy just started laughed the heads off “all the time we where always broke” lucy said amused “to days training wont be very fun for you will be joining Rin’s training with me he will help as he has more control then you do” dad explained that’s just meditating uggh I will be so bored  
Astra’s P.O.V   
After natsu left with igneel and rin I changed into my least used celestial armor Aphrodite’s “open gate of the goddesses of love beauty and passion” I chanted “so you need my help” she said smugly “yes can you help me control your amour” I asked “if I must” she stated “first clear your mind emotions can trigger its magic now focus on what it is you want to do now go hypnotize Ryan” she explained Ryan hearing his name came over so I did as Aphrodite said I cleared my mind of my emotions and focus on hypnotizing Ryan “now tell him to do something” Aphrodite said “dance like a chicken” I commanded him and so he danced like a chicken “to cut it of just think stop” Aphrodite instructed and so I did he stopped dancing and looked at me confused as to what had happened “that was good now I am off got a date with Aries bye for now but call me if you are in danger“ Aphrodite stated before she disappeared aww she does care I will just call Athena to practice with my sword speaking of swords I will check with Hephaestus if Lucy’s weapons are ready   
“open gate of the god of the forge, Hephaestus” I chanted “how my I help you Astra” Hephaestus asked “hi Hephaestus I am fine how are you I was just wondering have you finished Lucy’s bow and sword” I asked him “yes I have do you mind call lucy over so I can show her I will go get them” Hephaestus explained and was gone “hey luce come over here quick me and Hephaestus have a surprise for you” I called over to her and Hephaestus was back “here you go lucy I hope you like them I will be for the happy to repair them for you if need be know I will take my leave” Hephaestus said given lucy a gorgeous gold bow and sword before he left “I will call Athena she can teach us just a warning she will be harsh in her training” I explained and we went to find a secluded spot I remember the first time she and Artimes trained me I can still feel where the arrows shot me when it rains lucy is in for a bit of pain   
Wendy’s P.O.V   
“darling go wake Ryan up” mum said to me after she summoned herself I nodded my head and did as I was told “uggh did lucy knock me out again” Ryan asked me “yep” I told him “what are we doing today” ry asked me “we are sparing to today ry“ I said blushing why did I just call him that uggh “are you okay you look red” Ryan asked innocently he looked concerned dear Mavis is he cute shut up Wendy your too young to have these thoughts god damm it we walked towards mum I had finally stopped blushing gods he is a dense idiot   
“your to ready” mum asked “yes” we said at the same time “start” mum signaled “ice dragon’s wing attack” Ryan made the first move “sky dragons roar” I counted “sky dragons wind blades” I chanted and two blades maid of wind appeared in my hands “ice dragon frozen Excalibur” Ryan chanted and he to had a sword made of ice we fought like this for awhile “tie” mum yelled “we were both getting tired me where littered with Small cuts and bruises “Wendy when did your learn to fight like that” ry ask “Astra taught me in our hour training sessions she says I am a natural” I said with pride “my little girl has grown into an amazing young woman” mum yelled crying wait can dragons cry “we are so going to kick ase at the grand magic games” Ryan yelled excited so cute I inwardly yelled  
“Astra get you ase over here and help me teach Wendy healing mum yelled across the field “I looked at every one else who were trying and laughing together rin and natsu got along like a house on fire literally they set a miniature house on fire Eric was laughing while he ate some apple seeds Eliza and Alexis was sparing with terrence and alya cassie was teaching happy and Carla how to transform athena was training lucy I felt bad for her Aurelia was creating different weapons with her energy and using them against angels who wiled weapons of light we found a light phoenix lacuna for on a add job cele has been training her after her hour with Lucy she seems really happy, racer has been doing laps in the mountains Macbeth was training with jellal and Richard was training in the forest Crime sorcerer as they named the team cant participate in the games this year as part of the parole agreement   
I know it sounds bad but l think I prefer being in golden phoenix to when I was in cait schelter it feels more like family “you called grandeen” Astra said smirking “I am tied help Wendy heal Ryan see you tomorrow Wendy” mom said before leaving back to the spirit world I love our chaotic family I won’t trade it for the world


	16. Character description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter but it is thecharacter description for the up to date members of golden phoenix you should read this i will be adding more members as the story progresses but for the time being these are the members of golden phoenix

The oracion seis magic is the same apart from Angel learning light phoenix slayer magic  
Name: lucy heartfilia  
Are they human: yes  
Age: 21  
Gender: female  
Magic: celestial phoenix slayer and celestial spirit mage  
Guild status: s class/founder  
Guild mark: gold right hand  
Weapons: a sword called Arora borealis and a bow and arrow of the same name  
Appearance: the appearance in the anime but with short blond hair with blue ends (her hair ends just below her shoulders)  
Personality: same as in anime but a bit more confident and sarcastic  
Likes: strawberry smoothies, her family in fairy tail and golden phoenix her spirts  
Dislikes: lissanna dark guilds her father those who abuse there power and those who abuse the spirts or children  
Sexuality (optional): straight  
Love interest: natsu  
Name: natsu dragneel  
Are they human: yes  
Age: 21  
Gender: male  
Magic: fire dragon slayer  
Guild status: a class  
Guild mark: red right shoulder  
Weapons: none 

Appearance: Same as anime  
Personality: same as anime but a bit more mature  
Likes: lucy, happy fairy tail and the rest of golden phoenix igneel  
Dislikes: dark guilds lissanna  
Sexuality (optional): straight  
Love interest lucy 

Name: Wendy Marvell heartfilia (she took lucy last name)  
Are they human: yes  
Age: 16  
Gender: female  
Magic: sky dragon slayer  
Guild status: A-class/ founder  
Guild mark: Right shoulder light blue  
Weapons: a sword made of wind  
Appearance: same as anime  
Personality: Same as anime but a bit more confident  
Likes: cats her guild her friends in fairy tail  
Dislikes: dried plums  
Sexuality (optional): straight  
Love interest: Ryan 

Name: Carla  
Are they human: yes  
Guild status: A-class  
Guild mark: on back in light blue  
Age: 6  
Gender: females  
Magic: transformation and areal  
Weapons: none as of yet  
Appearance: same as anime  
Personality: same as anime  
Likes: same as anime  
Dislikes: same as anime  
Sexuality (optional): Like happy 

Name: Ryan Kane  
Are they human: yes  
Guild status: A-class /founder  
Guild mar: left should in white  
Age:16  
Gender: male  
Magic: ice dragon slyer  
Weapons: a sword of ice  
Appearance: tan, has ice white hair and wears all black  
Personality: a big prankster  
Likes: sleep, baking, sweets, Wendy and Carla and Astra and Cassie  
Dislikes: people who look down on others, natsu dragneel  
Sexuality (optional): straight  
Love interest: Wendy 

Name: Astra Draconis  
Are they human: sorta?  
No: half dragon half human/spirt  
Guild status: s-class/founder  
Guild Mark: right shoulder navy  
Age: 22  
Gender: female  
Magic: cosmic (celestial and chaos) dragon slayer, celestial mage, requip  
Weapons: she has a navy bow that has purple (Same with the arrows) and gold intricate details with a navy sword with the same details in the handle it is all made using a metal found in the celestial would,  
Appearance: longish wavy dark navy hair that looks like the night sky pale skin navy eyes wears black and gold combat boots, leather jacket with navy and gold dragon on the back, white crop top black cargo pants and a leather belt with keys  
Personality: kind hearted friendly but is serious when she needs to be and dangerous when angered, awoken before she naturally wakes up or hungry sarcastic as hell  
Likes: cobra, lucy, Wendy, Carla, Stella and Ryan as well as her guild, animals and chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate cake and chocolate cinnamon cookies  
Dislikes: people who mess with her friends and dad. zeref, and people who in slave celestial spirts and who hate chocolate, people who judge others on the magic and last but not least spiders  
Sexuality (optional): males  
Love interest: cobra  
Name: Cassie  
Are they human: no  
No: exceed  
Age: 4  
Gender: female  
Guild mark: back white  
Magic: areal, transformation  
Weapons: (none)  
Appearance: navy almost black fur little white patches that look like stars  
Personality: bright and happy like happy but smarter and less love obsessed  
Likes: Astra and her friends and chocolate cake  
Dislikes: people who hate chocolate and people who are rude to her friends  
Sexuality (optional): straight likes lily 

Name: terrence stone  
Are they human: yes  
Guild status: s-class  
Guild Mark: right shoulder dark green  
Age: 22  
Gender: male  
Magic: earth dragon slayer  
Appearance: he is mixed race on the darker side he has been blind since birth uses the earth to see  
Personality: he is sarcastic he can be serious when he needs to be  
Likes: people he knows, cats, the forest and s’more, his nan and the guild  
Dislikes: people who pity him and try and treat him like a child, people he doesn’t knows  
Sexuality(optionally): bi  
Name: Alexis black  
Are they human: Yes?  
Guild status: s-class  
Guild mark: left hand white  
Age: 20  
Gender: female  
Magic: shadow god slayer  
Weapons: as of date none  
Appearance: long purple hair got a side shave on the right and is covered in piercings wears skin tight black leather leggings and a crop top with combat boots has dark olive skin  
Personality: sarcastic, dark humor looks tough, but on the inside, she is a kind soul  
Likes: Eliza her girlfriend, her friends  
Dislikes: people who judge people based on their past and magic , people who hate her girlfriend Eliza and homophobes  
Sexuality (optional): lesbian  
Name: Eliza grace  
Are they human: yes  
Guild status: s class mage  
Guild mark: left hand black  
Age: 20  
Gender: female  
Magic: light god slayer  
Weapons: as of date none  
Appearance: short white hair, blue eyes light tan skin, white leggings and a cream crop top with a black denim jacket (gift from Alexis) tied around her waist  
Personality: responsible complete opposite of Alexis but she does get angry when her food is taken, she’s an optimist  
Likes: her girlfriend, animals her friends and her food  
Dislikes: people who take her food, when people flirt with Alexis or when the hurt the guild or Alexis and homophobes  
Sexuality (optional): lesbian 

Name: alya rivers  
Are they human: yes  
Guild status: a class  
Guild mark: right shoulder turquoise  
Age: 22  
Gender: female  
Magic: water dragon slayer  
Weapons: as of date none  
Appearance: turquoise hair, tan skin dark grey/blue eyes white skirt mid thigh wears black knee high boots a blue crop top  
Personality: kind and will always listen to her friend’s problems and helps fix them  
Likes: her guild mates, her exceed Aenon her mother Amaya  
Dislikes: people who hurt others for fun, her bio father like lucy  
Sexuality (optional): males 

Name: Aurelia stein  
Are they human: yes  
Guild status: s-class  
Guild Mark: right shoulder red with silver outline  
Age: 20  
Gender: female  
Magic: energy’s manipulation and requip  
Weapons: swords made of energy  
Appearance: Black, natural afro white cargo pants and black crop top  
Likes: all types of food she doesn’t mind as long as its not bland, the guild, animals and exercise  
Dislikes: people who judge others based on Appearance, who abuse animals and other people  
Sexuality(optionally): bisexual 

Name: Rin Tanaka.  
Are they human: yes  
Guild status: A-class  
Guild mark: top left on his chest blue  
Age: 20  
Gender: male  
Magic: fire demon slayer (Black and red flames)  
Weapons: uses a katana  
Appearance: dark blue hair almost black, ripped jeans with a white top and black hoodie he has a katana that is always with him  
Personality: light hearted, fun a bit of a clown loves pranks but can be serious when he has to be, good at making friends and loves cat’s is like natsu a bit impulsive  
Likes: cats, to help people, cooking and he wants to open an orphanage for children  
Dislikes: his bio dad, parents who willingly leave their children behind and has Claustrophobia  
Sexuality(optionally): straight


	17. Sky labraynths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i hope you enjoy this chapter i have been having a lot of fun planning and writing the upcoming chapters they may take a while as i dont have a lot of free time at the moment now enjoy

Ryū/Acnologia P.O.V  
I walk out my office and stood at the balcony of the second floor “can I have your attention please” i yelled “get on with it old man” Astra yelled back holding in laughter “I was playing on it now I will announce the team fir the grand magic games Astra, Wendy, lucy Grace and rin our two reserves are natsu and Alexis we are leaving for crocus tonight so pack your stuff we have a tournament to win” I yelled enthusiastically “oh and Astra wish to speak with you” I continued “okay sure dad” she yelled and walked up the stairs  
“what’s up” she asked once we where in my office “the council sent this letter” I told her handing her the letter “they want me to do WHAT” Astra yelled “To mikró mou astéri I know he is an ase but” Astra cut me off “your missing the fact that he is an arrogant piece of shit he is a sexist fucking pig” Astra ranted “that’s why yajima asked for you he wants to expose lahars questionable views” I explained something popped up in Astra’s head as she soon dawned a smile that promised a show “I will do it what day” she asked she is plotting something I can tell “2nd” I started we are playing the will I regret telling her game it seems “I have some people to contact” she said smirking she ran down the stairs and grabbed lucy on the way “what in all of Olympus is our daughter planning” theta laughed next to me “with her my sweetheart who knows she is our daughter after all and knowing her Hermes with be involved maybe Artimes definitely Apollo” I stated “I feared as much oh well it will be a good show” my gorgeous mate added before going back to the spirt world “please don’t get arrested” I whispered/ prayed  
A few hours later Astra as been back an hour and her and lucy haven’t stopped grinning like the Cheshire cat soon there mates joined in on the plan along with Wendy the rest of the guild was slightly worried “we are leaving soon” I yelled out “hey dad are we taking the train” Astra asked seriously “yes” I said not knowing why she gas such a dislike for trains “I am going by portal all those who also want to go through that way come with me” Astra laughed she is ever the drama queen I went to the train station on my own I got my ticket and ran to make the train I found an empty compartment and sat down “trains can’t be that bad” I thought to my self then the train started to move and I felt like I was dying   
1 hour later   
The train finally came to a stop and announced we where in Crocus i wobbled off Astra was waiting for me smugly “so how was the ride “she asked in a sing song voice “they are metal death traps I can’t believe you let me ride one” I stated she smirk “old man I told you about them but no you didn’t take my advise you are in mums words a ‘stubborn old geezer” Astra laughed like mother like daughter dear gods help me “come on we need to go to the hotel we have to be there by 12 I think” I stated the next week will be exhausting “let’s go then” Astra smiled casual slipping into her Hermes armor effortlessly that’s my girl “portal stars end hotel ”she chanted we walked through the portal that appeared   
Sadly we were greeted by an unwelcomed site I mean guest “hello Ryū I need to do the last minute arrangements for the second day” lahar asked smug son of a bitch is asking for a beat down Astra just smirked and walked in front of me “lahar was you not informed it is me who is doing commentary with you on the second day” she told him with fake innocence she gave him the letter she was sent his smugness fell for a split second “what an interesting surprise” he forced out she just smile at him what are you planning to mou astéri lahar walk off “mou astéri don’t do something to get arrested please” I asked “ can’t make any promises old man” she smirked and ran off you find Eric or lucy wait a moment “you and the that snake better not be sharing to mikró mou astéri” I yelled running after her   
Lucy’s P.O.V   
After an hour of Ryū chasing Eric around the hotel he stopped and told us all to go site seeing after he explained the rules of the games and said to be back for 12 Astra walked off without Eric though they will probably meet up in town Wendy went off with Carla and cassie and everyone paired off “hey luce lets go look around” natsu said I bet he can’t wait for the games “sure come on happy” I agreed and called happy and we were off something in the pit of my stomach told we to be on guard It is probably nothing “so you want to find a food stall” I asked his eyes lit up at the mention of food “sure luce” he agreed and ran of dragging me behind him with his signature grin just like when he dragged me to fairy tail for the love of stars I love this goofball “did you hear sabretooth has two really powerful mages called the twin dragons I heard they killed there own dragons” a man behind us whispered to his friends I can tell by the rise in temperature that natsu head them he ran off and I ran after him till finally we found them  
“who else wants to challenge the only true dragon slayers” the blonde one boasted “we would” I heard natsu growl “why look what we have here the pathetic fire dragon and the weak” I activated light speed before he finished I was behind him with my sword at his throat “don’t Insult my mate got it” I spat at him “Luce chill you will be disqualified” natsu stated calming me down “just a word of warning don’t try that strongest slayer bullshit with my sister she will rip you a new one got it” I said smirking before I moved back next to Natsu’s side sword in its requip space we walked away we went back to the hotel it was getting late when we got there we where greeted by a worried Astra and grandeen   
“have you seen Wendy we can’t find her” Astra asked panicked “Astra we will look for her you guys get ready it is 11.55 the curfew is in 5 minutes Alexis you go in her place natsu with me” grandeen ordered us “it will be fine Wendy is a strong and capable mage” natsu told me trying to comfort me it worked a little he and the others went out looking for her then as the clock stuck 12 a hologram appeared in the sky of a small man with a pumpkin for a head   
“why hello everyone welcome to the first ever grand magic games an astonishing number of guilds have signed up so to riddle the teams from over 100 to just 8 we have set up a preliminary round it is called sky labyrinths the first 8teams to make it to the coliseum entrance qualify just a warning we are not responsible fir any deaths that occur” the taking hologram said before we was transported to our starting point Astra slipped into her Hermes armor “open portal to the Domus Flau entrance” Astra chanted and we walked through the portal “that was quick you have first place golden phoenix get some Rest the games begin at 9 am” the mascot said and we where transported back to our hotel “they found them they are in the Infirmary” Astra said we ran to her   
“grandeen how is they ” I asked worried “it’s only magic depletion wants more worrying in who Wendy said caused it” grandeen explained “help stop you hurt her enough leave us alone” Wendy cried out waking up, Carla instinctively curled into her and cassie just slept Astra looked so worried “Wendy it is okay you are fine we are fine who was it that hurt you guys” I asked as she cried into me “it… it was lissanna and a black creature” she sobbed before she went back to sleep “lucy, Astra I will take care of them you have the games in the morning” Ryan said straight faced you could see it in his eyes that he felt guilty for not being with them I nodded I let grandeen put her to bed   
Astra placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled “tomorrow we will show them you don’t mess with golden phoenix” she told me her eyes promised me revenge that bitch will pay for what she has done I smirk we all went to our rooms to rest tomorrow some people with have Justice brought down upon them with that last thought and just like that I was out like a light


	18. Phoenix's vs ravens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter i hope you enjoy reading it i am not great at fight scenes but i am trying my best sorry if these take a while i have been busy with college work and it drains the energy out of me thanks for reading and being patient with me please leave kudos and a review

Lucy’s P.O.V  
I woke up I reach out to my keys to check the time I had one hour before the games begin, I quickly woke natsu up and got changed then there was a knock on my door “come in” I yelled and Astra walked through “breakfast is ready” Astra she stated she is planning something and I hope it has something to do with me kicking lasagnas ass “come on lets’ go eat” natsu told me after he kissed me on the cheek we went down to eat  
1 hour later at  
We were in our waiting areas waiting for the commentary to begin “we should all where capes as we walk out then dramatically take them off” Astra suggested smirking know her she had asked Hephaestus and virgo about them “that’s a good idea” Alexis shared the smirk Astra requiped them we all put them on they fit like a glove we heard the coliseum go quite “how is every one doing this fine morning who’s ready to watch some fights my name I chapati Lola I will be here all week folk’s“ the announcer with what looks to be a really bad wig yelled he waited for the crowd to calm down “our first one day host is former member of the magic Council and currently a member of the games community yazima- san and for our second one day host the 2nd hottest model and current miss foire jenny from Blue Pegasus” chapati continued “it is a pleasure to be here” yazima said into his mic calmly “we will win” jenny cheered   
“now onto the guilds that made it through first of in 8th place we have the destructive fairy’s its fairy tail” he announced a team that consisted of erza, mira, Gajeel, gray and juvia walked through the entrance in matching pupils and white outfits “next we have the guards of the underworld quarto Cerberus” he pulsed and for a bit “in 6th Place is a all female guild they are the dancers of the sea mermaid heel” he introduce them and a team of all woman walked in coming in at 5th is the guild who’s wings sparkle in the dark, blue Pegasus the tri man’s and the slime ball ichiya and a person in a bunny suit walked in it “now in 4th are the goddess of love and war scared destroyers lamia scale” he announced “so that’s Jura the wizard saint” Astra whispered to herself   
“in 3rd are the midnight raiders raven tail” chapati called out and out walked lasagna a guy covered in armor a fat purple dude a dude with a big nose and a man who look like he tried to be cool and failed “I will destroy then” I said flatly the bitch has just started a war she cant win “now onto our last two teams in 2nd place a new and up and coming guild who is already making quite the name for it’s self saber tooth” the saber took team came out we didn’t see as we were getting ready to make our debut “now in 1st place we have b new and unknown guild they will light up the darkness with new live its golden phoenix” we walked out and as they announced the name of the our guild we pulled down our hoods dramatically the crowd went wild Astra just smirk   
“now all the guilds have been called out you have some time to socialize” yazima stated we made a b line straight to fairy tail but lasagna stopped us “enjoy the present we left you” the bitch said smirking “Wendy is fine now I won’t start anything here but a word of warning don’t start a war you cant fight” I whispered darkly in her ear she looked shocked then she walked off in Astra went to talk to Jura for some reason her smirk was back through tomorrow will be interesting “now you had some time to talk it is time to explain how the tournament will work first off it is spit into 2 sections from day 1 till 4 we will start with a group game one member from each team competes then we have a one on one battle but the 4th day will be a two on two battle and day five a group battle the event and pairs for the battle will be announced on the day” the pumpkin mascot announced I forgot about him “now the name of the first event is called hidden pick your mage” he finished “Alexis will you do the honors” Eliza stated we knew her shadows where going to be best for a game about hiding all the player’s went down to the arena “we have from golden phoenix Alexis, from sabretooth Rufus, fairy tail gray, from mermaid heel Beth, from quarto Cerberus Yeager, from blue Pegasus eve and last but not least from raven tail nulpting” chapati yelled out a giant city appeared around the participants and they were split “now the rules of this came are simple in this came you have to find and attack another participants but there is a catch the arena will be filled with clones of you and the other participants if you hurt a clone you lose a point now let hidden begin” yazima stated calmly in this our game to win but I bet all the guilds are thinking that right off the bat Alexis disappeared into the shadows  
Alexis P.O.V  
This town is full of shadows a crept round a corner and spotted the mermaid heel girl I saw her move I snuck behind her hearing for her breathing and karate chop her side “point for Alexis” the announcer yelled I went back into the shadows I had spotted gray but the dude from raven tail was targeting him I waited till one of the attack the other to make my move waiting I hit the purple dude in the stomach “point for Alexis and nulpting golden phoenix is on a role where will Alexis strike next and what is happening with fairy tail are they being targeted by raven tail” the annoying announcer said again   
“well the master of raven tail is Makarovs son” the ex council member stated I block out the rest of the conversation and went but to hunting I spotted the participant from blue Pegasus “this is taking a while eternal blizzard” he chanted smart move to flush out who is real and who’s fake sad to say I am use to Ryan’s attack this is nothing “shadow hold” I whispered “why cant I move” said he sounded freaked out I walked out the shadows “I must thank Astra for helping me perfect that move” I said out loud a punched him in the gut “another point for Alexis” was announced “I wouldn’t turn my back to me little phoenix” someone said behind me the raven from earlier I slipped into a shadow of a clone and I was behind him I gave hip a chop to the side and disappeared back into the shadows “another point for Alexis” was announced   
“we haven’t seen any thing from sabretooth yet” the girl said “ look up there” the announcer yelled I think the whole stadium looked up see the man from earlier atop the highest peak of the fake city “ with less than 5 minutes left what is his plan” The model yelled “this game is getting tedious and Predictable I remember I think about everyone’s heartbeats footsteps and magic” he bragged we all let out a collective what the fuck “I remember everything memory make into a night of shooting stars” he chanted he was so full of himself was I saw the light before it hit me and jumped into the nearby shadows   
“5 points for Rufus” the announcement came he looked annoyed we wasn’t contracting I moved along the shadow of the roofs I saw nulpting try an attack him “I don’t need a decoy good lord organizer’s this game is to easy” he bragged more I made my move my fist connected with his face he had a look of shock “pretty hard to make yourself a memory when you don’t see the shadows coming hey pretty boy” I said smirking “ 2 points for Alexis” the man in the tope yelled he must of feel on someone oh well “game over” the mascot stated and the city disappeared the leader board was posted  
1st place: golden phoenix with 10 points  
2nd place: sabretooth with 8 points  
3rd place: raven tail with 6 points   
4th place: lamia scale with 4 points   
5thplace: blue Pegasus with 3 points   
6th place: mermaid heel with 2 points   
7th place: fairy tail with 1 point   
8th place: Quatro Cerberus with 0 points  
“Well looks like the era of fairy tail is over” someone in the crowd yelled I walked over to gray “hey don’t get all depressed when you fight again remember that the ravens deserve no mercy they hurt Wendy and Carla as well as cassie lucy told me to tell you in her words ‘that bitch lasagna is mine to destroy’ that purple weirdo id is yours” I told him he look up and smirked “your right i bet mira will be selling popcorn if Lucy has to fight lissanna” he joked “let’s go the first battle will be announced soon” I stated I went to the balcony “you did great babe” Eliza said as she hugged me she placed a quick kiss on my cheek   
“now that was one hell of a way to start the event for our first battle both where members of fairytail but what happened to make their paths differ the first battle folks is lucy heartfilia the fairy reborn into a golden phoenix against lissanna Strauss the fairy turned raven” the mascot announced they both jumped down the air was so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife oh well a bitch is a about to be beat bloody   
"the rules are the battle will last 30 minutes the winner get 10 points if a tie occurs 5 points are given each if you lose 0 points now begin" the mascot announced   
Lucy’s P.O.V   
Yes I get to beat her now I jumped down I keys felt warm against my leg I had an idea to show off “well if it isn’t the mate stealing bitch how are you lasagna” I snorted “how are you family stealing slut” she shot back “oh how uncreative you are lasagna wait a moment, hey Astra take my keys for me” I laughed as I chuck Astra my keys “what the fuck are you playing at” she sneered “just showing the world my skills now shall we start” I retorted smirking “lets animal soul take over lion” she chanted “silly kitty” I chanted “paralysis strike” I back flipped out the way “Celestial Phoenix holy talons” I yelled as I attack mid air and land effortlessly on the ground “wtf you a slayer now” lissanna was getting enraged “yeah something I picked up” I retorted she smirk “I learnt some new moves to dark pulse” yelled as she sent a beam of dark energy at me I let it hit me “all talk it seems” she said thinking she had won I got up I wobbled a bit and smiled   
“Celestial Phoenix slayers secret art rebirth” I chanted I was engulfed in golden flames once they burnt out I was standing there uninjured like I was at the start “like that trick did ya now time for a will spell Gemini” I yelled and a copy of me appeared next to me “ piri piri” Gemini me said she new what we where doing I said I want to test something I look toward Astra and lissanna looked at her guild “look at the sky open the sky all the stars in the universe please show me the glory” we started the magic surround us hibiki said something about knowing my potential “tetrabiblos I have control over the stars aspect become complete “we continued to chant as we did so lissanna became panicked “open the gate to vulgarity and violence all the eighty eight stars in the sky shine forth, urano metria” we finished chant just as the spell was about to hit me we were sucked dry or so they thought I fell to the ground making her think she won “what the hell slut you acted so strong a second ago who pathetic you are a weak useless bitch and natsu should have chose me” she laughed I got up she look surprised “are you surprised you should be I was ready for that attack after I saw what you did to Wendy now I will show you something different, second origin unleashed” I yelled   
“why that is a first I have never known someone to be able to open the second origin before” yazima announced “now as my last attack to end this stupid fight this might hurt a lot” I stated getting ready “Celestial Phoenix holy screech” I bellowed once the smoke cleared and she stopped screaming I saw she was on the grounds Passed out she was alive but will be out for a few days “the winner of the first battle lucy heartfilia” yazima announced the crowd went wild natsu and Astra the loudest of the bunch natsu jumped down and kissed me in front of everyone “get a room” Astra yelled down we went back to the balcony to watch the rest of the fights “yeah I am going to check on Wendy and tell her about my fight if she is a wake” I told them as I left Astra gave me my keys as well when I got there she was awake   
“lucy-nee that was awesome there Is a lacuma screen down here we watched your fight you where so cool” Wendy shouted leaping out of bed and hugging me “thanks wen that means a lot coming from you it was fun too we are in the lead with 20 points now also you should get back to bed before your mum catches you up” I told her smiling “too late for that” grandeen said as she walked through the door “oops ” Wendy laughed “lucy come here you are bound to have magical exhaustion” grandeen said smiling “yeah they sorta tried the Same thing they did to Wendy with me” I said scratching my neck “the look on her face when you open second origin though that was hysterical” Wendy laughed she got a half hearted look from grandeen “you should rest the rest of the day who knows what Astra has planned tomorrow” grandeen said she look at me like she was just as in the dark as I was but I knew some of what is happening tomorrow and it will be something else that’s for sure I got into a spare bed and had a nap before I knew it, it was Time to go back to the inns me, Wendy and the cats who were sleeping in our arms we walked straight back too the inn to see that natsu was already in bed I got in with him and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light


End file.
